KUROTARO: el comienzo del tormento, la venganza de kuroha
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Un día shintaro decide dejar el mekakushi-dan, dando su vida de por medio. Al despertar se da cuenta que esta dentro del danze, alado de la persona que menos imagino encontrarse:kuroha.¿Qué pasara una ves que shintaro se de cuenta , que no fue una casualidad en haberse encontrado con el?,¿sedera ante los deseos de kuroha con querer destruir el mekakushi y apoderarse de la reina?
1. Chapter 1

Habla Shintaro:

¿Cómo te das cuenta que en algún momento existió un corazón dentro de ti?...simple, con conocer ayano te darás cuenta y ¿como lo se?...bien para ahogarles la fatiga les contare como comenzó todo.

.

.

Todo inicio en el segundo aniversario del mekakushi, que irónicamente celebraban cada 15 de agosto;" gracias a todos los dioses existentes se les ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacerlo el sábado en la mañana", noten mi sarcasmo. El agobiante calor que hacía en ese día y yo con la estúpida manía de llevar la sudadera roja deportiva que siempre acostumbro, haga o no haga calor; según ayano representa el color de los héroes , pero yo me siento más como el antagonista que fue forzado unirse al grupo de fenómenos con poderes , mi hermana me llevaba a la dichosa reunión del mekakushi, en contra de mi voluntad.

.

.-Onii-chan deja de ser tan antisocial , hoy es un día especial para todos nosotros.

.

.-Como digas, tu sigue arrastrando. Conteste algo cortante , buscando una canción en especial en mi amado celular, mientras tomaba de la moca-cola que consumía a menudo.A momo le molestaba la forma despreocupada con que tomaba una reunión "tan" importante con que ella soñaba participar nuevamente. Cuanto a mi , sólo digamos que no deseaba ver sus caras tan seguido; todo lo contrario a la heroína de la bufanda roja , ayano , no comprendo como puede ser tan positiva en todo incluso cuando pasaba con 6 una materia; siempre tan descuidada con ella misma pero cuando se trataba de los demás , hacía hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos, con razón la dachou se esforzaba por igualarla, créame que sino fuera por ella no estaría aquí lidiando con tantos sentimientos encontrados que siento por ayano y tal ves un poco por el virus informático que resulto ser takane enemoto.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegamos , momo me boto a la primera en uno de los asientos de la guarida ;estaba demasiado animada y energética que casi se da un maratón para saludar a todos , terminando con hibiya con el que se la paso discutiendo y bromeando como era de costumbre. Gracias a kamisama no había nadie a mi lado , por fin sería capaz de estar tranquilo en lo que cabe ; no había nadie que interrumpiera mi entrenamiento como lo era mis dos cosas favoritas en todo este mundo: mi refresco y la sagrada tecnología con internet.

.

..— Por fin algo de paz. Suspire , recargando tranquilamente ambas piernas sobre la mesita que raramente ocupaban en ese lugar ; cuando me dispuse a cerrar los ojos , ella llego, ella la causante de mi dolor , la que me hizo ver que tenía corazón , la misma que término de matarlo el día anterior a este .—¿Que quieres ayano?. Pregunte un tanto cortante , fijando mi oscura mirada en ella.

.—Shintaro... Susurro ayano cambiando su sonrisa a una nostálgica, ahí va de nuevo; fue lo mismo que sucedió aquella ves.—¿Podemos platicar un poco?. Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza , guardando mi celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.—Etto...yo quería...disculparme contigo con lo que sucedió el día de ayer.

.

.—¿Eso era todo?

.

.—¿ A que te refieres con que todo?. Pregunto ella algo sobresaltada , apretando ligeramente la tela de su vestido rojo.

.

.—"_aquí huele a pelea_". Pensó ene escuchando todo dentro del celular de shintaro

.

.—¡No!, no lo es!. Negó ayano , llamando la atención de todos.

.

.—Tranquilízate ayano , ¿no ves lo que estas haciendo? , esto es sólo entre tu y de calmarla , sentandola en la otra silla que estaba a un lado mío.—Vuelvan a lo que estaban. Dije a todos , en especial a los hermanos que me fulminaban con la mirada como diciendo "si le haces algo ayano te mueres", como si necesitara más amenazas de muerte , suficiente tengo con Las de momo cuando esta en sus días.—Metíches. Murmure por debajo del agua, no me convenía tener a la danchou golpeandome peor que a kano.

.

.—hola shintaro-kun ,¿has visto a takane?. Saludo Haruka con la misma voz apacible y esa sonrisa cálida decorando su pálido rostro con un lunar extraño debajo de su ojo derecho, el era como un héroe para mi ; aparecía en el momento justo cuando las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse de comer de hormiga , si que tenía mucho que agradecerle .

.

.—haruka, toma asiento. Invite.—Y no , no la he visto pero no está por tardar

.—" _idiotas_". Se dijo así misma takane , sin dejar de jurgar los nuevos materiales que su "master".—"_oh, shintaro no tenía idea de que te gustara la retaguardia de Haruka.ñ.un momento esa es la ¡mía!, ¡maldito fetichista virginal_!". Exploto esta sonrojada a no más poder

.—shintaro déjalo, sino quiere no lo obligues. Murmuro con voz tétrica ayano , con una sonrisa dulce pero amenazante y varias venitas palpitando en su frente; o soy yo o juraria que hasta su bufanda comenzó a elevarse junto con sus cabellos , trague saliva , pero aún así no solté la mano de Haruka que intentaba por todos los medios escapar de su posible muerte.

.—" Haruka por lo que más quieras , no me dejes sólo con ella...te daré ese contenido de takane en traje de baño que querías si te quedas conmigo". Susurre su oído , intentando convencerlo de que se quedara conmigo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas.

.

.—shintaro-kun . Me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos y un gran sonrojo asomarse por sus mejillas, si viera esto takane seguro que creería que es uno de los mangas de mary sobre yaoi y después me mataría por tener fotos de ella en traje de baño ; ese mismo que Haruka amaba ver cada ida a la playa que teníamos una ves al mes. Como detestaba que la pequeña fujoshi nos colocara a el y a mi como una de sus parejas favoritas dentro del mekakushi-dan , definitivamente tendría que presentarle a mi psicóloga a lo de Haruka, el era un pervertido de primera cuando se trataba de ella o será enamorado?, simplemente no lo se...

.

.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día , el mismo que me atreveré a revelarles a ustedes ya que serán los únicos testigos de la muerte de un diminuto ser que creí haber perdido cuando mi padre murio.

.

.

FLASH BACK...

.

_Era una brillante mañana, demasiado para mi gusto; aún así me aventure a las afueras de la de seguridad de mi casa , con la típica ropa que acostumbrada salir ._

_.—Maldito sol , ¿cuando será el día en que mueras?. Pregunte a la nada , colocándome por último los tenis rojos ; antes de partir al supermercado por mi dotación de refresco, quien lo diría , ese día era más fresco de lo que recordaba._

_Todo el camino era casi perfecto a no ser de que el jodido sol no se quitaba en ningún momento, maldigo el momento en que decidí salir por ellos en ves de dejar que mi mama fuera por ellos y ahorrarme la fatiga de ir. Debí dejar la chaqueta en la casa al momento de sentir el sol, pero no todos hacemos lo que creemos que debemos de hacer , más si se trata de mi y la terquedad de llevarlo haga frío o calor. ¿Qué diablos pasa con esta maldita sociedad y sus estereotipos?, da igual yo sólo iré por mi maldita soda y volveré a la comodidad de mi casa. _

_Finalmente llegue al supermercado , compre y salir como vine , no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin "soda-kun" , como le decía takane en ese tiempo que era un virus informático; así que me senté en una de las bancas del parque sólo para perder el tiempo y disfrutar de mi única adicción que jamás dejaré por el resto de mi absurda vida virginal . Era como decirlo , si fuera mi medio de salvación , el único ser no existente con el que me casaría si pudiera , bueno además de ayano claro._

_.—Hablando de ella...,¿dónde estará en este momento?. Me escuche como un enamorado , para cualquiera que me oyera, ¡kuso! ; eso es lo que menos quiero , pero no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando estoy cerca de ayano. Deje la lata aún lado , pasando repetidas veces mis manos por mi cabeza tratando de buscar alguna explicación a ello.—Como te odio, deberías sólo bombear sangre no hacer ¡que me enamore de mi mejor amiga!. Le reclame a mi corazón , que estúpido , ahora toda la gente se me quedo viendo como si fuera un verdadero idiota.—grrr. Gruñí, levantandome pronto de mi lugar , corriendo junto con mis sodas a otro lugar , llegando al parque que estaba por mi antigua escuela sin darme cuenta; fue ahí cuando la vi, acompañada de otro chico , que claramente se le estaba declarando en frente de mis narices. En ese instante sentí ganas de molerlo a golpes , cuando dentro de mi sentía que algo se rompía cuando ella le sonrío al igual como lo hacía conmigo, ese mismo sonrojo, y esa forma de mirar que solo utilizaba cuando sólo estaba con ella a solas;el hijo de puta que trataba de robarme ayano le devolvió la sonrisa , mi cabeza parecía hervir en esos momentos , no soy del tipo de personas que forman alborotos en este tipo de situaciones pero estaba apunto de hacerlo; aún así me contuve y me oculte detrás de la pequeña barda, observando minuciosamente cada movimiento que hacían._

_.—Master debería ir a defender lo que es suyo teehe~. Hablo ene desde mi celular , maldición ¿en que momento lo saque?, mejor dicho ¿en que momento llego ella a mi celular?._

_.—Cállate ene. Exigí en un murmullo , sin dejar de ver junto a ene lo que sucedía , lo que creí que era mi corazón , parecía estrujarse cada ves más al verla junto a ese tipo.—ese mal mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior mientras apretaba la orilla del barandal ._

_.—Estas celoso shintaro ?. Molesto ene , perfecto ahora quieres joderme en el peor momento takane,lo peor de todo era que tenía razón; estaba celoso , realmente celoso, juraría que estaba ardiendo en cólera en esos momentos , con la moca-cola como dama de compañía de mi estómago._

_.—Por una ves en tu vida deja de joder la mía, no es el momento takane. Conteste molesto, ella sólo hizo muecas de como diciendo "upss, lo siento shintaro", estaba apunto de arrojar el celular a la fuente y dejar que takane se ahogará en el agua ; más no lo hice , quería demasiado mi celular y a pesar de todo le tenía un extraño afecto a esta adicta a los videojuegos y su afición de joder la vida de todos._

_.—Lo siento master , tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y aunque te joda a cada momento es de cariño . Me sonrio de oreja a oreja la cibernética , volviendo a fisgonear al igual que yo lo que hacía ayano._

_Fue ahí cuando todo mi mundo pareció hacerse añicos en ese instante, ese tipo la había besado, había profanado los labios de ayano y ella ni hacia el intento por alejarlo; sino lo contrario le asentía , aferrandose más a su agarre, ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el su cintura. ¿Por qué justo cuando pensaba que las cosas marchaban bien sucede esto?, ¿que hice mal?._

_.—ayano!. Grite interrumpiendo aquel "maravilloso" momento, al darme cuenta de lo que hice, rápidamente me oculte por completo detrás de la barda evitando así ser descubierto por ella._

_._

_.-shintaro?. Escuche su voz llamándome, en ese momento desee que la tierra me tragara y sólo dejara a takane fuera de esto;sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, forzandome abandonar el parque antes de que ayano diera conmigo. Corrí y corrí , sin mirar atrás ; me sentía un verdadero cobarde por no enfrentar las cosas , sin darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de mi habitación , recostado boca bajo en la cama con el celular en las manos y cerrada la puerta con llave para evitar que llegaran molestias a mi cuarto._

_._

_.—¡Master responda!. Suplico takane la cual apoyaba una de sus manos en la pantalla, parecía realmente preocupada por mi, pero en esos momento yo sólo podía mirarla y llorar con más fuerza.—Shintaro , no llores...seguro debe haber una explicación. Trato de animarme , sonriéndome al final , aún cuando estaba llorando al igual que yo._

_._

_.—¿Qué explicación puede haber takane?, dime , dime. Insiti , me sentía de lo peor en esos momentos como para creer tal estupidez , díganme ¿que explicación lógica hallarían a esto?, seré muy hikikomori , virginal , amargado, lo que quieran ; ¡pero menos un idiota el cual engañarían con esa tontería !.—Sólo konoha creería en lo que acabas de decir..._

_._

_.—Lo se , pero sólo trataba de animarte un poco... Susurro ene bajando la mirada , sin darse cuenta que una una llamada estaba por aplastarla , sino fuera por mi que la arrastre detrás de mi las carpetas , evitando que los símbolos junto con la foto de ayano cayeran sobre ella.—Gracias. Me sonrió , recostandose en las carpetas que permanecían con candados .—¿vas a contestar?_

_.—Acepta la llamada por mi . Suspire cansado , sabía que ella no dejaría de insistirme hasta que le contestará ._

_.—¿Estas seguro shintaro?_

_.—Sólo hazlo...por favor takane. Asentí limpiándome rápidamente las lágrimas de mis ojos algo irritados.—Sabes lo persistente que es , así que por eso pienso contestar y salir de una buena ves de esto. Agregue,mi voz aún se escuchaba temblorosa y difícilmente podía hablar;todo se lo debía a ese nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba descansar de mi tormento._

_Eso pareció sorprenderla , pero aún así asintió y dejo que la llamada de ayano entrara al móvil._

_ .—H-Hola , shintaro kun. Hablo algo torpe al inicio .—Etto...estas bien?, es que esta tarde me pareció escuchar tu voz._

_.—Si, estoy bien. Mentí , logrando componer mi voz justo a tiempo.— y como te fue hoy en el viejo parque? Pregunte directo , me molestaba que tardará tanto en responderme , aún así espere su respuesta._

_.—Bien... Murmuro algo apagada ayano, claramente escuche pequeños sollozos que venían de ella , pero eso no me importo mucho ya que pensaba que tenía algo que perturbaba su conciencia, no más que la mía pero...sigamos.—t-te a-acuerdas hace como un año te c-confesé , lo que sentía por ti?._

_.—¡Por favor ayano no me vengas a encarar el pasado ahora!.Interrumpí_

_.—Déjame terminar. Me pidió detrás del celular.—¿y la semana pasada en que por fin me dijiste que te gustaba?.  
_

_.—Si lo recuerdo._

_.—Yo...yo estoy realmente confundida...no..no se lo que siento por ti, el apareció y cambió todo ...sabes después del beso de hoy. Pauso por unos desbastadores segundos , que sentía como era despedazado ca hito por ca hito, como si fuera un pedazo de sushi en medio de 3 harukas peleando por deborarme.—y realmente me gustó el beso...pero..._

_._

_.—Dilo de una ves . Exigí , viendo a takane como se molestaba por lo hipócrita que fue ayano por contarme sobre el beso que tuvo con ese mal nacido._

_._

_.—No se cual de los dos me gusta en realidad!...perdóname , soy una idiota al contarte esto, pero si me das algo de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos...y si tu quieres podremos llegar a una buena amistad o-_

_._

_.—No sigas ayano ¿como pue-. Le tape la boca con mi dedo índice a ene antes de que comenzara una posible guerra._

_.—¿Qué hace takane-chan contigo shintaro?_

_.—¿Eso te importa más que el daño que me estas haciendo?, ¿montarás tu escena de celos ahora ayano?, si en verdad te molesta , debiste entonces pensarlo cuando te andabas besando con ese tipo!, ni siquiera lo rechazaste...¿y en verdad decías sentir algo por mi?._

_._

_.—Por favor shintaro-kun déjame ex-. Corté la llamada , lo que me faltaba; la señorita heroína dudando por lo que siente por mi por un simple beso que le dio ese sujeto que se nota a lenguas que ya se a llevado algunas a la cama._

_._

_.—Takane podrías quedarte conmigo toda la noche?. Pregunte al virus informático que se la vivía molestándome , pero en estos momentos era la única con la que contaba._

_._

_.—master, no tienes por que pedirlo , por que yo siempre estaré de tu lado. Respondió takane mostrándome esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto necesitaba._

_._

_.—Gracias. Respondí _

_._

_._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

.

.

Regresando al abrupto presente , me encontraba platicando con ayano , Haruka y en esos momento takane que recién había llegado a la reunión.

.—Takane. Salude a mi manera, invitándola a sentarse al frente de nosotros , para poder platicar mejor, según lo que me había dicho Haruka.

.

.—Takane-chan. Saludo con la misma alegría de siempre Haruka , sólo que ahora con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.

.—Hola takane sempai. Saludo ayano con una de sus típicas sonrisas, aunque en su rostro parecía apreciarse algo de molestia , digo celos en su lugar;¿hipocresía? ,¿tregua?, ¿marca de territorio? O simplemente las mujeres actuaban de esa manera entre si cuando tenían diferencias que tenían nombre y apellido:shintaro kisagari , es decir yo; el culpable que manchó la amistad entre ellas dos , sólo por que se me ocurrió querer experimentar lo que llamaban el amor. El ambiente era tenso entre esas dos y seguro Haruka querría huir conmigo lejos de ellas si se lo pidiera.

.

.—Hola ayano. Saludo takane con una sonrisa más fingida que las de kuroha cuando descubrió que yo fui el responsable de hechar a perder su diversión de revivir el mundo de Mary , mejor conocido como la reina de la serpientes , la misma que puede coger nuestros poderes cuando le plazca.

.—C-Chicas , tra-tranquilas...recuerden que es el aniversario del meka-mekakushi dan. Intentó calmar Haruka a las dos fieras de la guarida , cosa que milagrosamente funciono hasta que yo metí las narices donde no me llamaban.

.

.

.—Vamos Haruka sabemos que esta reunión es una ridiculez , por no decir una absurda y egoísta forma de no romper la burbuja imaginaria de mary. Exclame alterado.—Ella ya esta grande par aceptar que ya no hay nada que nos una en realidad. Todos voltearon a verme , cuando me di cuenta la medusa estaba llorando en el pecho de seto, el mismo mirándome de forma desaprobatoria mientras le decía que todo lo que decía era puras mentiras y que sólo buscaba llamar la atención.

.—onii-chan. Escuche a momo decir y a hibiya tratando de calmarla, estaba llorando.

.

.—ya cállate shintaro!. Exigió la danchou , mejor conocida como kido ; de un momento a otro me estaba tomando de la solapa de mi chaqueta, amenazandome con golpearme tan fuerte que desearía no nacer ni en un millón de años.

.

.

.—en eso estas equivocado shintaro-kun. Hablo ayano, levantándose de su asiento; actuando como una madre protegiendo a sus polluelos.—Además kido-chan junto a todos somos una gran familia , el mekakushi-dan, somos personas que ayudan a los que verdaderamente lo necesitan Y ella como líder del grupo sólo hace lo mejor para todos , por sino te has dado cuenta.

.

.-—Date cuenta ayano!, ¡ella sólo vive en tu sombra , desde hace dos años de tu "muerte"...!¡ella sólo busca vivir en su mundo feliz al igual que mary,aún cuando todos han cambiado y difícilmente se están volviendo a unir como lo eran en ese tiemp-

.

.—largarte. me dijo kido , estrellandome contra el suelo.—Y no vuelvas , al menos que vengas a disculparte con todos .

.—Kido no crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con shintaro-kun. Hablo kano , que trataba de mantenerse al frente , con esa sonrisa gatuna acompañando su rostro.—Se que yo no he sido el mejor de todos en el grupo, pero el merece una segunda oportunidad. Dijo a mi defensa , pasando su mano detrás de su nuca.

.

.—Yo estoy a favor de kano-san , onii-chan no es muy sociable y aún así trata de serlo viniendo al mekakushi-dan...etto?pero estoy segura que si el lo dijo es por que ve que nosotros mismos nos estamos distanciando , buscando diferentes salidas a nuestros problemas actuales . Apoyo momo al gran mentiroso de los miembros , que sorprendentemente en este instante no estaba mintiendo.

.

.—Ellos tienen toda la razón danchou. Exclamo takane con energías, siendo la segunda en levantarse , seguido de haruka .

.

.—Yo no estoy de acuerdo del todo...pero si mary lo perdona entonces yo tambié ó seto, como lo suponía todo lo hace por complacer la fantasía de su amada medusa, con algo de dificultad me levanté del suelo, limpie mis ropas y mire directamente a los ojos a kido.

.

.—Por favor no sea tan rudo con shintaro-kun kido-san..el sólo dijo algo que la mayoría pensaba y no se atrevía a decírselo hasta ahora. Exclamo Haruka colocándose delante de mi a una velocidad impresionante.— y si el se va yo también me voy.

.

.—No hace falta que me defiendan chicos, el único que se irá seré yo. Apoye mi mano el el hombro de Haruka .—Cuida de momo mientras no este. Susurre en su oído lo suficientemente fuerte para que el me escuchara.— y como el único amigo que tengo ,te deseo buena suerte con tu futura relación con takane...se que tu si lograras encontrar la felicidad que yo no logre encontrar en ayano.

.

.—Shintaro-kun, a caso tu...

.

.—Adiós. Dije a todos , en especial a momo, takane y Haruka ; a los únicos que les sonrei y de los cuales me dolió dejar en el mekakushi-dan. finalice lo más pronto con las despedidas , ya que la verdad era un asco en ello, takane trato de detenerme , pero Haruka me detuvo diciendo que era lo mejor por el momento; momo me siguió , sin embargo a la mitad del camino se quedo llorando. Seguí caminando sin importar las súplicas de momo me hacia , me dolía en lo más profundo del alma dejarla sola a expensas de los demás.—Lo siento momo. Susurre al viento , solo deseaba que alguien llegara pronto con ella y la consolara por mi.

.

.

.

.—Momo perdóname...me duele lo que te haré después de que te enteres de que este miserable muera. Exclame a los cuatro vientos , desde la parte más alta del observatorio de la ciudad; todo parecía jugar a mi favor para que dejara este miserable mundo, desde el transporte que conseguí para llegar hasta lograr subir a la punta de uno de mis lugares favoritos desde que era un niño.

.—**en verdad lo harás**?. Me pregunto la serpiente que yacía en mi interior.

.—Deja de molestarme , ni siquiera mi conciencia es tan molesta como tu. Conteste

.—**No me importa si mueres, al final regresare con la reina...pero recuerda que tienes personas que te necesitan...en fin has lo que se te de la gana humano.**

.—Gracias por recordármelo. Dije sarcástico .—Desearía poner fin a este dolor. Murmure justo en el momento en que decidí ponerle fin a mi vida, lanzándome de la parte más alta del observatorio. Justo en ese instante miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente , desde el momento en que nací y todas las fechorías , tonterías y cosas que nunca hice y quise hacer más nunca me atreví.

No me di cuenta en que momento fui atrapado por el danze, sólo sabía que era el inicio de mi final.

.

.

.

Debieron pasar semanas cuando recupere el conocimiento, lo primero que hice es mirar a mi alrederor , tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida en medio de las profundidades del agua; un momento ¿profundidades del agua?, no será del mar?. Como sea , en esos momentos lo importante era salir de este lugar, pero...¿en realidad quería salir de este lugar?; ni yo mismo lo sabía en estos precisos momentos.

.—Me pregunto como estarán los demás?...

.—**¿Eso en realidad importa?. **Me pregunto una voz burlona proveniente de una extraña canica negra con partes blancas , que estaba frente mío , para ser más específicos ; en la boca de una ostra.

.

.-Kuroha?. Pregunte identificando prontamente la voz , sin pensarlo me acrece a el , sacándolo de aquella ostra marina, estaba seguro que esto era otro de mis sueños ; así que no temi en tomarlo entre mis manos.—Puedes explicarme que hago en este lugar y por que puedo respirar como si nada debajo del agua?

.

.

**.—Kukuku, que listo eres shintaro-kun...pero la razón es simple y sencillamente lógica que hasta tu pensarás que eres un idiota al olvidarte de ell**o.

.—Si es así de simple ,¿como es que logre encontrarme contigo?. Pregunte con algo de curiosidad , cosa que sólo hizo reír con más fuerza a la consoñosa serpiente a la que bautizamos como kuroha, el negativo de konoha ,¿si entienden verdad?.

.—**oh, veamos...tu tienes un deseo y yo cumplo deseos , ¿no es así**?. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras caminaba con el cerca de la superficie ,de ese lesolado lugar..—**y por esa razón te viste enviado a mis cómodos aposentos en las profundidades del océano , mar , lago, etc**. Finalizo.—**Además de que intentaste quitar la vida y el danze te trago por completo , peor que la reina como hace dos años atrás** **  
**

.—Ya entendí , no tenías que ser tan explícito kuroha. Resoplé dejando a kuroha arriba de otra ostra para seguir mi camino o eso intente ya que este tomo su forma anterior , obligándome a permanecer a recostado en el suelo ; era obvio que no podía hacer nada con esa fuerza sobrehumana que poseeyo gracias al humanoide llamado konoha.—Puedes quitar tus sucias manos de mi?. ordene con voz neutra y despreocupada a la ves , no me preocupaba morir en sus manos.

.—P**ero si apenas comenzamos a charlar , shintaro-ku**n. Se excuso el muy sin vergüenza , acariciando con sus frías manos mi rostro.

.—Eso a mi que me importa.

.—**Te importa más de lo que crees**. Rio muy a su manera.—**Dime shintaro-kun,¿que te parecería ponerle fin a tu dolor con solo perdimelo a mi, a tu amigo kuroha?, no sería fantástico?!**.

.—Estas enfermo si crees que aceptare tu propuesta. Le escupo en el rostro o al menos eso intente , la verdad escupir debajo del mar no es buena idea después de todo.—Escuchame, jamás en mi vida aceptare tu de frente, sin el menor escrúpulo.

**.—hajajajajaja ,¿no te das cuenta?**.

.—¿Cuenta de que?

.—**Que desde que llegaste aquí la aceptaste idiota**.

.—¿¡Que!?

* * *

Que pasará con shintaro ahora que se encontró con kuroha?, es verdad lo que le dijo?

¿preferirá quedarse encerrado en el danze? O ¿buscara venganza , con kuroha de su parte ?

y lo más importante ...¿merece continuación?


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Escuchas eso?, es la voz de tu conciencia reprochandote por todo los pecados que has cometido,¿y como lo se?, por qué ahora vivo dentro de ti...no importa cuantas veces intentes escapar, tu destino siempre será el mismo; tu y yo estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos y formar uno sólo, ¿a caso no lo ves?, este es tu nuevo camino en el cual yo te guiare. Huir te será en vano, por que sabes que es la verdad; no sabes como me satisface verte sufrir pero...eso no es suficiente para mi, yo se que has pasado por momentos difíciles sin embargo; eso no me importa , ya que planeó destruirte por completo, así que eres bienvenido al interior de mis entrañas Shintaro-kun****.**

**Te lo dije una ves en el otro mundo, pero tu no me creíste, ahora paga por todo lo que has cometido y una ves que termines, te darás cuenta que al igual que yo eres un infeliz monstruo segado por sus propios deseos egoístas. Te he de bendecir con un nuevo nombre tal como tu lo hiciste en el pasado, uno que juegue con tu nombre y te de una nueva vida en este miserable planeta, ¿pero cuál?, ya se...por el momento te lo diré cuando despiertes "mi rey".**

Senti como los rayos del sol comenzaron hacer su maldita rutina de molestarme cada mañana , me cubrí con la almohada intentando ocultarme de ellos y así conciliar el sueño; todo parecía normal otra ves, más de lo que esperaba, inconsciente busque mi celular dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta asegurándome que todo estaba en orden y sólo había sido un loco sueño y que no fui capaz de encontrarme con Kuroha; pero como tengo la suerte la bola de pelos que salió de la boca de un gato, ya se imaginarán lo que paso.

—¡Mi celular no esta!—grite como lo que era un imbécil desesperado que no puede vivir sin la tecnología—Entonces si no está aquí eso quiere decir que...

—C**orrecto, no fue un jodido sueño Shintaro-kun**—palidecí al momento, al ver a Kuroha delante de mi , con una sonrisa de lado y lado decorando su rostro—**Al parecer la reina fue muy amable al verte traído de vuelta cuando te desmayaste ,¿no lo crees Shintato-kun?**

—T-Tu...¿c-como fue que e-e-ella te de-dejo regresar?—titubee, mierda, como odió titubear en momentos como estos; si Momo estuviera aquí yo...yo no se lo que harí todo lo humanamente posible por tranquilizarme, pero cada ves que lo hacia Kuroha me mandaba sonrisas y una que otra palabra en doble sentido que me hacia enrojecer pero de ira.

—**¿Buscas esto?**—mostró el celular que tenía en la mano, mi celular ¡oh por todos los diócesis! , mi amado celular estaba en sus m Mmmm anos; tenía que buscar un modo para quitárselo antes de que intente romperlo como aquella ves cuando Takane estaba dentro de el—¡**Entonces sienta tu maldito trasero en la cama sino quieres que lo destruya por segunda ves!**

—"Hijo de puta"—murmure muy sutil , tomando asiento en mi cama

—¿**Qué dijiste**?

—Nada, nada—negué prontamente , moviendo las manos de un lado para el otro

—**...**—

—¿Me das mi celular?—lo dije más como una orden, reteniéndole la mirada lo mejor que podía, ninguna estúpida serpiente me vencería tan fácil.

—**Hmp, sólo hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte o ¿será que te molesta que esté con la única novia que has conseguido en tus 18 años pedazo de mierda virginal?**—molesto

Yo sólo lo fulmine con la mirada, sentía un odio profundo por Kuroha que ni yo mismo lo podía creer, ¿esto es lo que se llama tenerle rencor a alguien?,¿desde cuándo comencé actuar de esa manera?, preguntas como esas rondaban en mi cabeza

—**Así es ¡odiame!,¡ odiame!,¡ESO ME ENCANTA!,JAJAJAJAJAJA**—rio la serpiente psicópata lanzándome el celular en las manos—**ESO DEMUESTRA LO PARECIDO QUE SOMOS SHINTARO-KUN!**!

—Cállate!

—¿A quién le dices que se callé Onii-chan?

Cada bellito de mi piel se erizó por completo,¿desde cuándo Momo estaba ahí recargada en la puerta?,en estos momentos era cuando deseaba que la tierra me tragara por completo y me expulsara del planeta.

—¿Cuanto tiempo aquí Momo?—volteé la pregunta , buscando "disimuladamente" a Kuroha por la habitación—"_Esta vacia...¿pero como_?..."—bufe , el muy asusto se había ocultado muy bien sin darme cuenta.

—"_**¡Ahí se ve la atención que me prestas maldito!**_"—exclamo molesto Kuroha—"_**La virginidad si que te esta afectando...si tan sólo tu estupidez de hikikomori tuviera límites en la ley de la podrida humanidad, sueños que jamás se cumpliran**_"—dijo lo último con resignación hacia mi persona, es un desgraciado, ¿cómo se atreve a burlarse de mi de esa manera?.

—¿Donde estas mal nacido?!—exclame enfurecido, levantandome de la cama , con las manos empuñadas; seguía buscándolo sin darme cuenta que pasaba de largo la presencia de Momo hasta que escuche su voz temblorosa hablarme, fije mi mirada en ella que pareció retroceder unos pasos—Momo...

—O-On-nii-chan...nno hay na-nadie aquí, pe-pero si quieres...me voy—hizo el mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma pero su mirada y la forma en que temblaba demostraba miedo , temor en lo que yo pudiera hacerle.

—Lo siento—me disculpé mirando de reojo el espejo que tenía aún lado, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la extraña situación en la que me encontraba; la forma en que mis ojos la vieron, lleno de odio, rencor , furia, pero más que eso era ese brillo , el mismo que un asesino tenía al momento de ver a su víctima con deseos de matarle—"Lo siento...lo siento, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que paso"—caí de rodillas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, si comprender del por que la había visto de esa manera—Perdóname por haber gritado de esa manera...yo...

—No tienes por que disculparte—respondió ella, dejando la charola con comida que tenía en las manos que olvide mencionarles; en la orilla del escritorio que tenía entre todo el chiquero de mi habitación—Por que no fue tu culpa.

—Momo yo...yo vi a..

—Calla Onii-chan baka—interrumpió momo con un caloroso abrazo al final—Entiéndelo de una ves, lo único que importa es que estas bien...pensé...pensé que ya no ..r-regresarías, no sabes cuanto me preocupe...cuando me entere que te habías intentado suicidar en el observatorio...por su-suerte lle-llegaste al danze, no sabría que hacer...no sabría que hacer si...buahhhhh!

—No llores por un perro como yo...nunca seré un gran hermano como soñabas pero siempre...—casi vomite por la cursilerías que estaba diciendo , seguro que en esos momentos estaba más rojo que un tomate al intentar sacar de mi ronco pecho lo que sentía por la llorona y sentimental de mi hermana—Te querré como uno—lo dije, después varias amenazas de vomitar por ello.

—Owwwww~, eso fue muy tierno de tu parte—se enterneció Momo por unas simples palabras que ahora que lo pienso es lo más cursi que he dicho en este año—a pesar de que seas el único de la familia que posiblemente termine sólo y virgen en tu habitación—Agrego , matando el poco orgullo y esperanzas que me quedaban, si como no, primero me caso con una moca-cola que encontrar a alguien con quien dejar ser virgen.

—No me quieras tanto—dije sarcástico, logrando librarme de su agarre mortal que eran sus pechos asfixia shotas, lo lamento por el enano que es constantemente abrazado por Momo y sus grandes pechos.

—Lo siento—sonrio aparentemente arrepentida , juntando sus manos como si fuera a pedirle un deseo a un dios y esa mirada de cachorrito a medio morir que difícilmente podía resistir—Y se que te parecerá repentino y quizás no quieras ir , pero...¿podrías ir al mekakushi-dan el día de hoy?, por favor...siiiii, ellos estan realmente arrepentidos por haberte hechado del mekakushi—suplico, dramatizando lo del perdón que ellos querían darme , supongo que se enteraron de mi intento de suicidio.

—"_**Podrías ver lo hipócritas que son Shintaro-kun~, y la manera en que están utilizando a tu hermana para traerte de vuelta a la reina**_"—canturreo la serpiente, con cierta malicia en su repugnante voz , que lamentablemente era parecida a la de Haruka; este bastardo sólo quiere joderme la vida, aunque pensándolo bien no era mala idea y ver hasta que gradó llegaba su hipocresía de volverme a su grupo por las peticiones de Momo y Mary.

—"_Vaya hasta que te dignaste hablar, pero pensando en lo que dices respecto a ellos..una mirada no estaría mal_"—suspire resignado, asintiendo a la petición de Momo y el "consejo" de Kuroha que no se donde diablos esta, pareciera que estuviera dentro de mi mente , pero de eso me ocupare después.

* * *

Después de tantos ruegos de ambas partes por hacerme caminar llegamos al mekakushi-dan, lo primero que hice al entrar en ese lugar , fue sentarme en ese pequeño espacio catalogado por mi como silla y tomar de mi amado refresco por el horrible calor que hubo en el camino. Los primero en recibirme fueron Haruka y Takane , con un gran abrazo grupal ; algo que no me desagrado sino que me desconcertó de alguna manera al verlos aún dentro del mekakushi, difícilmente asentí a ello después del golpe que me propició el ex virus informático que habitaba en mi celular, más aún así logre conseguirlo. Haruka rio nervioso por mi estado, mientras Takane...digamos que ella luego de un tiempo se separó totalmente roja , estaba muerta de vergüenza

—¡Dejen de mirarme así!—exigió aún más roja que antes , apartando la vista de nosotros , que nos hechamos a reír, raro en mi, pero disfrutaba hacerla sufrir de alguna manera un tanto rara y poco común al parecer de los demás que me observaron con cara de "y a ti que rayos te pasa", iba a continuar riéndome sin importarme que toda su atención estuviera en mi precisamente pero...un maldito zapato volador dio a mi cara , desplomandome en el suelo al igual que Haruka que recibió el otro ataque de la nada, el pobre ni tenía la culpa de mi desvergonzada actitud, Momo , Mary y Takane gritaron asustadas; dos de ellas fueron a socorrernos , sin dejar de mirar con molestia a la responsable de nuestro mal: la danchou del mekakushi, Kido Tsubomi.

—Era la única forma de calmarlos—se excusó inútilmente la danchou mirando a otro lado, rascándose la nuca un tanto nerviosa

—No fue nada grave , ¿verdad Haruka-san, Shintaro?—intervino el chico rana , tratando de evitar una futura pelea, con una sonrisa más falsa que los años que aparentaba Mary, a diferencia de Kano que estaba acostumbrado a disimular la incomodidad que sentía por el tenso ambiente que habitaba en este lugar.

—Kido-chan~, si sigues así espantarás al resto del mekakushi—aconsejo Kano que se mantenía a una distancia razonable de Kido y como su suerte era "mejor" que la mía, el idiota fue perseguido por toda la sala por el tornado verde que atentaba contra la vida del desgraciado rubio falsificador.

* * *

No soy muy específico cuanto te trata del caos que había en la conocida guarida, así que pasáremos al drama , el momento que tanto estaba esperando después de 4 aburridas horas de ver las peleas,bromas, "muertes" de Kano y la glotonería de Haruka.

Y ahí estaba yo sentado en el centro del círculo formado por las sillas , en las cuales los miembros restantes estaban sentados; lo peor de todo era que las inútiles lámparas de la guarida estaban sobre mi , impidiéndome verlos directamente a la cara. Les digo inútiles ya que nunca antes las habían utilizado ni siquiera para iluminarse ellos mismos cuando querían leer en la noche, sino que los muy idiotas utilizaban velas como medio de luz al momento de la lectura nocturna. Esto parecía un interrogatorio , de esos mismos que habían en las series de televisión que tanto ve mi madre Y lo peor de todo era que tenían como juez Ayano que se apareció de la nada en su asiento, disculpándose por haber llegado tarde, cuando todos sabemos que era igual de impuntual que Momo.

—¿A esto querías traerme Momo?—pregunte un tanto molesto , mirando al lado derecho donde estaba sentada mi hermana; me sentía traicionado , apuñalado por la espalda por mi propia hermana ,¿ quien en su sano juicio te llevaría a un lugar donde serias inmediatamente juzgado por razones irracionales?.

—Yo..yo no tenía idea Onii-chan...yo sólo...este...quería que...quizás ellos...¡quería que volvieras ha ser feliz como cuando estábamos aquí, no pensé que te llevarían a esto, como lo siento!—agacho la mirada, estaba llorando , ¡estaba llorando por mi!

—Mo-

—¡Basta de tonterías!—interrumpió Kido, golpeando su pie contra el piso de madera, sobresaltando a todos dentro del lugar incluyéndome a mi.

—¡¿Que demonios te pasa Kido?!—hablo Kano un tanto molesto—¡Sabes muy bien que ella no estaba metida en este interrogatorio sorpresa, no tienes el derecho de tratarla así!

Kido le fulmino con la mirada , alzando el puño que fue a dar directo contra el rostro de Kano, que difícilmente se mantuvo en su lugar

—¡Deténganse por favor...no tienen que pelear por mi culpa!—lloro Mary que se inútilmente quiso detenerlos, pero gracias al chico rana la pelea seso; volviendo cada quien a sus asientos.

Tanto Takane como Haruka se mantuvieron al margen a sabiendas de que si se metían podrían empeorar las cosas, que a mi pensar era lo mejor para ellos.

—**Esto se pone divertido,¿no lo crees Shintaro-kun**?—apareció Kuroha frente mío, tapandome la boca con ambas manos; con esa molesta risita burlona decorando su pálido rostro—**Guarda silencio o te crearán loco...por el momento hablare contigo mientras el "honorable" juzgado dicta el Benedict**o—yo asentí con la cabeza, no teniendo otra alternativa, al darme cuenta que yo era el único que podía verlo y escucharlo; ni siquiera Mary o el enano de Hibiya , que ahora que lo veo se ha mantenido callado, como si estuviera molesto con alguien diferente al antagonista de esta historia: yo.

—"¿Que es lo que quieres Kuroha?" —pregunte lo suficientemente oíble para el, mantenido mi postura indiferente ante la mirada de los demás que sólo me veían aparentemente perdido en mi celular.

—**Sólo quería acompañarte, eso es todo**—contesto con simpleza , tomando asiento a lado mío, ladeando la cabeza como un niño que miraba con curiosidad su juguete favorito

—"Sabes perfectamente que no te creeré"—conteste secamente, manteniendo mi atención al celular

—Shintaro deja el jodido celular y presta atención—ordeno Kido de la forma más "amable y educadamente" posible que conocía

—¡Sueltame Haruka!, ¡esta ves si voy a matarla!—forcejeo Takane que había perdido la poca paciencia que le tenía a Kido, no la culpo a mi también me esta cargando la paciencia

—Disculpen la molestia, ahora regresamos...suerte Shintaro-kun —susurro lo último en mi oído , llevándose a Takane fuera del interrogatorio

—Bien ,¿ahora quien esta a favor de que todo quede en el olvido y Shintaro-kun sea perdonado?—pregunto de la nada Ayano viendo que no llegarían a nada si alargaban el maldito interrogatorio de mierda.

Silencio absoluto...

—**Uhhh...eso debió doler**—río Kuroha , aplaudiendo descaradamente al grupo , o eso era hasta que Momo hablo**—Maldita perra**—maldijo, frunciendo el ceño

—Yo, estoy a favor de que se quede, Onii-chan merece otra oportunidad aún cuando el no tuvo la culpa de esto—miro a Kido con cierto rencor, inflando los molletes como cuando era niña.

—Nosotros también estamos a favor—exclamaron al unísono Haruka y Takane que apenas volvían a sus lugares, los mire de reojo , una diminuta sonrisa se formó en mi rostro; parecían tan graciosos , una estaba sonrojada mirando por doquier mientras el otro se sobaba los chichones de la cabeza , lamentandose por provocar la ira de Takane.

Kuroha rio por el dolor del que una ves fue su contra parte, profesando palabras de gratitud hacia Takane y unas cuantas groserías más que salían de su sucia boca.

—Esto es una basura, ¿no se por que quieren juzgar a alguien que ni desea estar en este detestable lugar?—comento Hibiya que aparentemente pensaba igual que yo.

—Y-Yo...estoy a favor también

—Pero Mary...

—Seto-kun, no debería ser tan duro como Kido-san sólo por que dijo lo que pensaba...si el lo desea puede estar aquí o no—regaño la medusa de forma adorable que sonrojo a al mismísimo chico rana , que bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

—**Por favor reina , ni eso se lo cree tu abuela, ella si es una mujer de acción**—reclamo Kuroha, abucheando al chico rana que no sentía nada por las piedras que le lanzaba la serpiente chupa medias—**El amante de las bolas de pelos , sólo te engaña para hacerte feliz, se ve a lenguas que no quiere al virgen dentro y sólo busca llevarte a la cama**.

¿WTF?,¿a caso dijo lo que creí escuchar?, en ese caso definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver porno en mi computador o sólo verlo una ves al año , por que con tan solo escucharlo mi mente divago por el baúl prohibido de mis pensamientos poco sanos que lograron excitarme lo suficiente para no alzar la cabeza al menos por una media hora de lo rojo que estaba.

—Y tu Kido?—pregunto Ayano, con voz serena

—Sólo si no vuelve hablar de más

—Pero Kido-chan sólo fue un resbalón , no lo quiso decir con la intención de lastimarte a ti y a Mary-chan.

—Lo mantendré vigilado y eso será todo—corto Kido, levantándose de su asiento , desapareciendo delante de todos con tan sólo un parpadeo.

—Esa Kido jejeje—rio nervioso Kano , sabiendo perfectamente lo que le pasaba a la segunda líder del mekakushi—En ese caso yo estoy a favor de que Shintaro-kun vuelva, lo único que tengo que decirte es—dio unos paso hasta dar frente de mi y con una gran sonrisa gatuna me dijo—¡Bienvenido al club de los que molestan a Kido!—palmeo mi hombro unas cuantas veces antes de irse brincando de alegría por el pasillo, celebrando que ya no sería el único que recibiría los golpes de la danchou.

**—Vaya el amor que te tiene Shintaro-kun**—comento sarcástico Kuroha que sólo era un espectador más de las desdichas del grupo.—**Tanto así que comparte a su zorra contigo**—agrego , soltando una gran carcajada después, tanto así que hasta se cayo de la silla , sobándole el bastardo su estómago , tratando dejar de reírse de mis desgracia

—¡Deja de reírte!—exclame cansado de sus burlas, levantándome de mi asiento dispuesto a marcharme aún a sabiendas que el me seguiría

—¿Con quien hablas Shintaro-kun?

Diablos hable mas alto de lo que pensé , quería volver atrás pero ya no había vuelta; había metido las cuatro nuevamente

* * *

¿Continuara? ...

.

.

Claro que si continuara amigos y más gracias a sus comentarios que recibí que me han ayudado a inspirarme en la historia , pero últimamente he estado ocupada en la escuela y por ello tardare en subir los capítulos D: ...pero cambiando de tema me gustaría saber como les pareció el capitulo de hoy , acepto cualquier tipo de comentario referente a la historia, sugerencias , si les gustó, lo que sienten que le hizo falta , que parejas les gustaría que hubiera a lo largo de la historia , dudas, preguntas, curiosidades, pero como dije cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido. n.n

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, se despide por el momento yunaru uzumaki xD


	3. Chapter 3

**No veo el momento de dejar de reírme de ti y por tus inútiles esfuerzos por ser un "héroe", cuando eres un verdadero bastardo coronado desde tu nacimiento para ser el antagonista de esta historia, te conozco desde el momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron dentro del danze ; no puedes ocultar nada de mi y yo de ti, por que somos como una sola carne que fue dividida por las leyes de este maldito universo. Súplicas desaparecer de la vida de los demás pero ¿no has pensado desaparecer a los demás de tu vida?, sólo es un consejo más no lo tomes tan literal como acostumbras hacerlo.**

**Conmigo a tu lado sabrás lo que ellos ocultan descaradamente de ti , tu no eres un peón más como te lo hacían creer, sino que eres alguien muy superior que fue suprimido contra su voluntad como una vil cucaracha rastrera; que a mi opinión ese diminuto insecto tiene más dignidad que tu , mi virginal rey al que guiaré por el sendero de la maravillosa oscuridad. Llegara el día en que me lo agradecerás ... Pero por el momento sólo esperare la hora en que despiertes y te des cuenta de esta cruel realidad.**

De alguna manera me libre de responderle Ayano, quizás fue mi "espléndida" forma de mentir o la "gran" amistad que tenía con el enano de Hibiya; a quien engaño sólo termine huyendo de ella por todo el mekakushi con la excusa de que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que responder su pregunta.

Al día siguiente gracias a todos los dioses y a la moca-cola , era día de escuela , lo cual significaba estaba fuera de la vigilancia de Kido; eso fue más que suficiente para irme de la casa con ánimos de llegar a la universidad y deshacerme de esa carga pesada que tenía por nombre: el mekakushi-dan, un lugar donde los héroes de ojos rojos podían "descansar". También agradecía el hecho de que sólo Haruka y Takane estuvieran estudiando conmigo , sino no sabría como sobrellevar las cosas en esta institución; pero eso ya era otro tema que les contaré después.

* * *

Dentro del santuario del conocimiento mejor conocido como la biblioteca, Haruka, Takane y yo, repasábamos para los exámenes finales que se nos vendrían para la siguiente semana y como hoy era primer día de la semana; debíamos aprovechar cada momento para grabar algo en nuestros contaminados cerebros, aunque en mi caso no era problema alguno, ya que tenía la habilidad de recordar todo lo aprendido y vivido por haber con exactitud , por decir hasta se donde Haruka tiene un lunar en forma de corazón, no pregunten como me entere , sólo les diré que la manera en que me entere fue la menos grata en mi corta existencia en este mísero planeta, infestado de basura humana la cual merecía ser exterminada.

—Nee~ Shintaro , ¿me pasas la pregunta número cuatro?

—...—

—Master no seas cruel, que te hice para que me ignores de esa manera?—dramatizo Takane zarandeandome de un lado para el otro como un muñeco de goma, mire a Haruka el cual sólo se limitó a sonreír , mirándonos de reojo; prestándole más atención al libro de álgebra que a nosotros y como no , si el tenía el tenía que librar la materia después de casi reprobarla por culpa de los constantes concursos de dibujo en los cuales entraba quisiera o no, todo por que en toda la puta escuela nadie sabía dibujar mejor que el.

—Taka-ne...deberías...seguir...el ejemplo...de Haruka—hice lo humanamente posible por hablar , ya que esos constantes zarandeos no me dejaban quejarme tan siquiera—Y la..cua-tro es 1890...sabeees...

—Gracias master, sabía que contigo podría contar—dicho eso me soltó, dejándome de vuelta en mi asiento completamente mareado y apunto de desmayarme o vomitar, cualquiera de las dos era desagradable en mi caso.

—Creo que dormiré por... un rato—fue lo primero que dije después del intento fallido por recuperarme.

—¡Shinta—Haruka fue interrumpido por el estruendo que hice al caer en el suelo, ni siquiera Takane fue capaz de prevenir mi caída

—¡Shintaro!

—Shintaro-kun, reacciona, ¡Shintaro!

—Master, despierta...siento haberte zarandeado tanto, ¡pero por favor despierta!...oye deja de jugar así con nosotros maldito hikikomori —decía el ex virus informático haciendo hasta lo imposible por despertarme—¡Haruka no te quedes ahí, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!

* * *

—"_**Que débil eres Shintaro-kun**_"—molesto Kuroha—_**"¿Pero que harás si un día ellos necesitan de ti, serás capas de defenderlos?, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta que no necesitas de ellos , ni ellos de ti**_?"

—"¿_Dónde nos encontramos_?"

—"_**Creí que ya lo sabias, estamos dentro de tu mente genio,¿no es más que obvió**_?"—contesto el demonio encarnado en serpiente y convertido en la copia de Haruka

No conteste , sólo me mantuve a tenso escuchando el sermón que me tenía preparado, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría dentro de mi mente y con el acompañándome; por lo menos no tendría que preocuparme de los estudios por un rato.

—"P_or lo menos me divertiré un poco escuchando tus "sabías" palabras_"—comente sarcástico , haciéndome a un lado; evitando ser estrangulado por sus largos y pálidos dedos esqueléticos .

—"¡_**TEME!, NO TE MUEVAS MAL NACIDO HIJO DE**_—

—"_Si , si , si lo que sea, ahora dime ¿por que carajos me trajiste al interior de mi mente_?"

—"S_**i tanto lo deseas te daré duro contra la pared**_"—bromeo pesado contra mi virginidad, que me hizo enrojecer pero de la cólera que sentía de la ira que no podía contener.

—"¡_Deja de bromear y contesta a mi pregunta bastardo_!"—exigí , intentando golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, me tenía hasta la madre con sus contestaciones de doble sentido que me hacían dudar de la poca inocencia que aún conservaba.

—"_**NO TE CONTENGAS , JAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?,ME DAS TANTA LÁSTIMA QUE NI LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE PODRÁ CUIDARTE**_!

Por golpe que intentaba darle el me regresaba el doble a tal grado de hacerme vomitar mi propia sangre, tendría que rendirme en algún momento pero la necesidad de defenderme y el orgullo herido que tenía me hacían levantarme; no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía luchando contra Kuroha que parecía divertirse por verme sufrir e intentar golpearlo.

—"¡_**VAS MUY BIEN , SÓLO TIENES QUE TRABAJAR MÁS TU DEFENSA**_!—cuatro golpes en el estómago y uno en mi parte baja con su rodilla me hicieron caer de rodillas contra el suelo por décima ves —"_**CONSIDERA ESTO COMO UN REGALO DE MI PARTE MI REY JAJAJAJAJJA!**_—solo una patada basto para mandarme contra las cadenas que adornaban mi mente que hace tiempo no veía desde la última ves que me enfrenté a Kuroha; tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa Psicópata adornando su escuálido rostro se fue acercando a mi lado, con los brazos extendidos como si estuviera presentando algo en particular más sólo presumía de su victoria contra mi...esperen me llamo ¿mi rey?, ¿quien en su loca vida lo haría?,¿no intentará unirme a Mary verdad?, preguntas y más preguntas venían a mi , conforme Kuroha se sentaba; pasando su pulgar por la herida de mi boca, en ese momento paledeci, pensando que esto se convergería en yaoi si esto seguía así, no por nada conocí los secretos oscuros que la medusa guardaba en su alcoba una ves que me dejaron sólo en el mekakushi—"_**Podría pero sólo me interesa doblegarte contra ese odio que niegas sacar, así que cálmate punto maricon**_"—me calmo en cierta parte, al menos mi primera ves no será con otro hombre, reptil o lo que diablos sea, sólo me importaba salir puro y casto de este lugar; aun así su sonrisa era muy escalofriante y esos ojos penetrantes y amarillescos no me dejaban moverme, por raro que pareciera estos eran tan hipnóticos como los de una asquerosa serpiente que inmovilizarán a cualquiera que no tuvieran experiencia en ellos, hablando por experiencia me refiero a mi, que no sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación; en momentos como estos como me arrepiento de las idioteces que cometí en el pasado.

—"¿_Q-Que me harás_?"—pregunte con voz quebradiza,¿por qué quería llorar?, yo no soy así...maldición esto si suena a esas series de la fujoshin—"Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora"—rete recuperando un poco de mi voz.

—"_**Te darás cuenta cuando despiertes**_"—murmuro Kuroha , pasando su pulgar ensangrentado por mi frente, rayando simbolos extraños en esta que resbalaron por mi cara hasta regresar a mis labios que terminaron cubiertos por completo de sangre, toco al momento , una diminuta gota de sangre cayo directo a mi garganta; sentí como todo al mi alrededor comenzaba desaparecer junto a Kuroha, ¿estaré por despertar de esta pesadilla?, era difícil de saber—"_**Que tenga un buen viaje mi rey ,kukukuku...estaré velando por usted y nuestro pronto reencuentro en la mísera humanidad...**_

* * *

No sabría decirles cuando fue que recupere el conocimiento, pero para entonces me encontraba recostado en una de las camas del mekakushi, conectado a unas sondas que me administraban unos medicamentos y otra peculiar máquina que checa a mis pulsaciones y ritmos cardiacos , y con un cambio de ropa que consistía en un jean y una camisa negra,que aparentemente eran mías.

—Shintaro!

—Master!

—Onii-chan baka por fin despertaste—se adelanto Momo abrazarme, seguido de Haruka y Takane que término pegando su mejilla contra la mía en medio de tantos abrazos.

—¿Cuanto tiempo me ausente?—pregunte con algo de pereza en mis palabras, disimulando la felicidad que sentía por volverles a ver, que lentamente fue cambiando a desconfianza y algo de repulsión por la calidez que desprendían ; no lograba comprenderlo , por más que intentara corresponderles mi cuerpo no se movía, parecía una estatua humana en esos instantes

—Un mes—contesto Haruka siendo el primero en soltarme y darme algo de aire, sentía que de alguna manera estaba regresando a mi antiguo yo del mundo anterior cuando decidí acabar con mi vida por no sentirme lo suficiente para vivir sin Ayano y en las adversidades de la humanidad. Ni siquiera me sorprendió el hecho de haber dormido tanto tiempo, era como sino me importase que sufrieran por mi, sino todo lo contrario llegue a disfrutarlo.

—"_Con que a esto se refería Kuroha...es muy diferente a lo que recuerdo la ves anterior_"—Pensé, asimilando al mismo tiempo las palabras de Haruka sobre mi ausencia—Es demasiado tiempo...¿desde entonces han estado cuidando de mi, no es cierto?

—Si

—Oh...ya veo

—¿Onii-chan te sientes bien?, te noto un tanto extraño—pregunto un tanto preocupada Momo, viendo a mis ojos tratando de hallar una respuesta a su pregunta

—No te preocupes Momo-chan! sólo le pegó mucho la falta de actividad sexual digital que no ha tenido desde hace un mes

—Ene!, digo Takane!—reproche totalmente rojo , aturdiendo a ambas con mi grito, quien les manda no soltarme a tiempo—No me miren así ustedes tuvieron la culpa por abrazarme tanto tiempo—me defendí dando por largo la infinidad de sensaciones que parecían estar destrozandome por dentro.

Todo parecía regresar a su curso, mis peleas con Takane, las quejas de Momo y las interrumpió es de Haruka que trataba de evitar que el volcán Enemoto estallara y descargara su ira contra nosotros, cosa que no lograba mucho ya que yo me ocupaba de molestarla al tener mi oportunidad de hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, de en ves en cuando terminaba tan roja como el color de mi chaqueta, por las indirectas que Haruka y yo le mandábamos , rematando con Momo. Sin darnos cuenta ya estaba por anochecer y yo ya andaba siendo correteado junto a Haruka por el dúo de mujeres en busca de venganza.

—Hola Shintaro- kun es bueno que-

—Hazte a un lado Ayano!—pedimos Haruka y yo al unísono corriendo a la raz del rayo , rozando con el uniforme de Ayano, huyendo de nuestra posible muerte.

—o.o

—Hola Ayano, adios Ayano—se despidieron las chicas que nos siguieron el rastro lanzando cuanta cosa que encontraban en el camino.

—A-Adiós...

Teníamos asegurado nuestro escape pero un bulto verde y morado estiro los brazos , obstruyendo nuestro paso, tratamos de parar pero nos fue imposible , para entonces su estros cuellos chocaron con los brazos de aquel bulto provocando como acto seguido que ambos cayéramos al suelo adoloridos.

—Kido!—reclamaron Momo y Takane al unísono, que cuando nos dimos cuenta las dos estaban detrás nuestro , cruzadas de brazos.

—¿Que paso aquí?

—¿Por que hacen tanto ruido?, mañana voy a la escuela y ustedes junto a la anciana interrumpen La Paz que había por fin en este chiquero—se quejó Hibiya que salía de su cuarto temporal , con una almohada arrastrando de su mano derecha mientras con la otra se portaba los ojos.

—No me digas anciana, mocoso destetado!

—Mira quien lo dice , anciana con pechos súper desarrollados y complejo de vaca.

—¿¡Que?!, ven aquí al frente si es que tienes el suficiente valor para decírmelo a la cara —reto Momo más que enojada, haciendo que inclusive yo tragara saliva, tenía tiempo que no la veía tan enojada, ni siquiera conmigo llegaba a enojarse de esa manera—Hibiya!—volvió a llamar, en cámara lenta presencie como el enano le lanzó la almohada en la cara y corrió despavorido por su vida, seguido pronto por Momo que tenía la almohada como un arma con el cual atacarlo.

—Bueno...yo me regreso—dijo Kano al verse ignorado por todos.

—Espera Kano—detuvo Kido al nombrado jalandolo a su lado

— Vámonos—nos susurro Takane

—Ustedes no van a ningún lado—interrumpió Kido

—Tks—chasque la lengua, sabía lo que se venía—¿Porque?—pregunte levantándome con ayuda de Takane del suelo, seguido de Haruka que con ayuda de Kano logró levantarse del suelo.

—Ohh...tranquilo Shintaro, no querrás que terminamos en el cielo

—Shhh...

—Gyaaaaaa!—se escucharon los gritos del enano por los corredores, Kano , Haruka y yo sudamos frío , sino hacíamos algo terminaríamos peor que hibiya y peor aún en las manos del tornado Tsubomi.

—D-Danchou...este por que no se va a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay que preparar el desayuno—aconsejo nuestra posible salvadora , comenzando a llevarse al torbellino verde a su habitación, distrayendola con pláticas sin sentido y secretos que ni nosotros mismo sabíamos que tenían.

—Oremos por Takane—susurro Kano comenzando a rezar por nuestra molestia cibernética, Haruka le siguió el juego y yo bueno yo me largue a mi alcoba, topandome con la pequeña medusa y el chico rana en el camino

—Disculpen paso, paso—camine por en medio de ellos obligándolos a soltarse de su cariñoso agarre, parecían un caso extraño de pedofilia entre ellos dos que me motivo a interrumpir tan " bello" momento que me hacia vomitar—Que pasen buenas noches—cerre la puerta en sus narices dejándolos con las palabras en la boca, por alguna razón me sentía tan bien hechando a perder su momento "romántico" que más que nada a mi parecer era pedofilia en potencia.

una ves en la cama, comencé a reírme , recordando la cara de ambos cuando les cerré la puerta en sus narices, no podía contenerme por más que me tapara la cara con la almohada seguía riéndome a tal grado que comenzaban a llorarle los ojos.

—**Parece que lo disfrutas mi rey**—Comento Kuroha sentándose en los pies de la cama ,sobresaltandome de alguna manera; con una sonrisa distorsionada acompañando su rostro—¿ **Oh me equivoco**?—agrego, cogiendo una manzana de la mesita de ruedas que estaba a lado suyo

—Y tranquilamente me lo dices, cómo sino fuera suficiente el tener que lidiar contigo—bufe , lanzando la almohada contra su rostro logrando por lo menos tirar la manzana a medio morder al suelo—Te odio como no tienes la menor idea Kuroha

—**Por mi está bien Mi REY**—recalco el bastardo en mi cara , regresando la almohada a mi cara, con toda la intención de hacerme enojar

—Mal parido—gruñí

—**Como sea**—rodó los ojos Kuroha , tomando otra manzana de la mesita, manteniendo esa sonrisita burlona que iba en aumento—**Da igual manera hablemos de lo nuestro...**

—¿Qué?!

—**De la venganza contra el mekakushi**.

—Ahhh...¿¡que?!, estas loco?—pregunte alterado, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

—**¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta**?—pregunto sarcástico tomándome de igual manera de las solapas de la chaqueta—**Sabemos que es lo que deseas Shintaro-kun, no lo niegues; menos ahora que somos tan unidos...**

—¿ A que te refieres?—no entendía la forma tan estrecha de hablar que tenía al momento de explicar las cosas

—¿**Todavía no te das cuenta**?—pregunto sarcástico—**Desde aquel encuentro , somos la misma carne, la misma sangre, todo!, ¿por que crees que sientes ese odió y resentimiento por los demás?, que te valga un carajo Ayano , o que sientas esa repulsión por el afecto que los demás te otorgan...todo es por mi obra, deberías sentirte agradecido de que por fin alguien como yo fue capaz de liberarte de esas ataduras que te suprimían!**—dio un bocado a la manzana, dándome a entender que no me explicaría más

—Yo no pedí tu ayuda!, nadie lo podio Kuroha, y si tanto odio sientes por ellos ¿por que no tomaste a alguien más para hacerlo?

—**Por que tu eres el único con el suficiente odio y capacidad para destruirlos, piénsalo Shintaro-kun , sin ellos en tu camino no tendrías que cargar más aquel dolor que te generaron en los diferentes universos, los desprecios, indiferencias y por lo único que estas aquí es por la maldita serpiente que tienes dentro de ti, sin eso dentro ten por seguro que no llorarían por tu muerte o se molestarían en buscarte hasta el danze—**paso el pedazo de manzana masticada—**Ellos sólo te consideran una carga más, al igual que tu hermana y tus amigos fuera del mekakushi que ingresaron por los mismos motivos que tu**.

—Para—suplique no queriendo aceptar los deseos que mi corazón corrompido me exigía, si tan sólo hubiera sido diferente quizás esto no estaría pasando—Ellos son un caso diferente al mío, así que no los metas

—**Y si te dijera que ninguno de ellos realmente te quiso?, ya no tendrías que sufrir por ninguno de ellos**—

—Hables lo que hables no te creeré—dije muy seguro de mis palabras

—**Eso ya lo veremos Kurotaro-sama**...

* * *

BUENO AMIGOS ESTO ES TODO POR HOY Y LES HE TRAÍDO ESTE CAPITULO , GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO LA VERDAD ME HA SIDO DE AYUDA Y SE QUE HE TARDADO PERO ES POR COSAS DE LA ESCUELA Y ASUNTOS FAMILIARES...

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y COMO VERÁN LAS PAREJAS EMPIEZAN A FLOERECER POR EL MOMENTO LA VOTACIÓN VA:

Haruka x Momo

Seto x Mary

Kuroha x Mary

Y COMO LES DECÍA CUALQUIER DUDA , PREGUNTA O CURIOSIDAD , SUGERENCIA LAS ACEPTO CON GUSTO , TODO ELLO ME AYUDA A COMPRENDER LO QUE LES OS GUSTA Y MOTIVAR LA MUSA QUE LLEVO DENTRO.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO AMIGOS Y PRESIADOS LECTORES


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu odio me alimenta más de lo que piensas, por favor no lo detengas y sólo déjalo fluir para mi rey mío...La confianza que le tienes a tus amigos acabara, más pronto de lo que imaginas, de eso me encargare yo; por que yo te revelare la verdad que ocultan a tus ojos y orejas como un iluso e inmaduro mortal que vive**** por las migajas de "luz" que desesperadamente intentas recoger para llenar el vacío de tu corazón. Repudio los momentos en que eres "feliz" con cosas tan insignificantes como lo son el amor que sientes al convivir con tus seres queridos aún **** cuando ellos pueden hacerte más daño que la misma mujer que rompió tu insignificante corazón.**

**Ya te he dado un nombre, que espero aprendas a utilizar; se que te será difícil comprender la magnitud que consiste en cargarlo, pero...si tan sólo te dieras el tiempo en aprender a manejarlo, sentirías una gran satisfacción al momento en que tus víctimas huyen de ti; pronunciando con pavor tu nombre, por que tu serás el centro de atención al cual temerán aún cuando duerman en el sueño eterno...**

Era una mañana lluviosa en el mekakushi, los truenos resonaban por toda la casa y los chillidos de Mary se escuchaban por todo el lugar; era como música para mis oídos y una buena forma de despertar en esta aburrida mañana. Ahora que lo pienso últimamente he estado disfrutando del dolor ajeno, no se sí será del mismo cambio que Kuroha a generado en mi o solamente anhelaba oír un poco del dolor de los demás y no sentirme una basura andante por un tiempo. Podría decirse que las cadenas que me suprimían ahora han sido cortadas; como última teoría a mi extraña excitación por el sufrimiento y la miseria de todas las personas más desafortunadas que yo, como fuera, lo único que se es que esta sensación de "felicidad" a iluminado mi día de alguna manera...

—Un día "tan" perfecto siempre tiene sus desviaciones...sólo espero que no sea este día en especial—suspire, levantándome con toda la pereza del mundo de la cama, mi amada cama; de manera automática tome mi chaqueta roja y el celular, guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón, siguiendo mi camino al baño y del baño a la cocina de la guarida en busca de comida, encontrándome prontamente con la medusa que estaba aferrada a la pata de la mesa. No pude evitar mofarme de la forma en que intentaba consolarse con lo que yo solo consideraba un útil pero a la ves innecesario objeto sin vida alguna, hecho de madera sintética; que al igual que nuestra vida a sido procesada infinidad de veces por lo que conocemos como modismos de la humanidad, que su único fin es hacernos ver como unas personas dependientes de lo que ofrecen al espectador, es decir las mazmorras que nos obligan a ocultar nuestro verdadero ser detrás de una mascara a la cual llamamos "persona"

—Mary—llame sutilmente, a la albina asustada, que con el mínimo rose de mi pulgar sobre sus pequeños y delicados labios; se percato de mi presencia, respondiendo con un gran grito agudo que rápidamente calle con una de mis manos sobre su boca—"Guarda silencio, no quiero que me descubran hurtando de su cocina"

Ella asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, quitando con suavidad mi mano de ella

—¿Vienes a menudo a la cocina cuando no ellos no están cerca no es así?—pregunte inclinándome a su nivel.

—Sólo quería agua—mintió la medusa, claramente se veía la mermelada de fresa en su mejilla derecha.

—¿Segura?—indague con algo curiosidad mirándole fijamente a los ojos haciendola sonrojar e inflara los molletes que tenía por mejillas, mi corazón latía aceleradamente por el absurdo pensamiento de lamer su mejilla y las constantes tentaciones que Kuroha colocaba en mi mente a un ser virginal como yo; ni siquiera lo hice con Ayano en su tiempo y ahora se me presenta esta ocasión, que ironías de la vida.

—S-Si—contesto un tanto insegura haciendo lo posible por retenerme la mirada.

—No te creo—susurre acorralandola contra el suelo de un sólo y rápido movimiento, lamí la mermelada de un lugar estratégico donde un descuido nos guiaría a un "accidental beso"; que sino fuera por el rechiñido de las escaleras al momento de que una cantidad indefinida del mekakushi bajaban de esta, hubiera terminado besándola, así o más desesperado termine por mis 18 años de vírgenez. Maldigo el momento en que existió tan despreciable palabra junto la existencia de esta maldita serpiente que descontrolo mis alborotadas hormonas existentes más de lo normal, al igual por su estúpida afición que tenía por Mary.

—"_Como los odio_"—chasquee la lengua apartandome de ella que para entonces tenía un gran sonrojo adornando su cara hasta las orejas—Shhhh...este será nuestro secreto...

—¿¡Ehh!?...

—...—silencio incómodo, era la palabra que abundaba en ese lugar, a diferencia de mis pasos a mi verdadero objetivo, el cual mi estómago me exigía desde esta tormentosa mañana.

—P-Pero...

—No lo repetiré—conteste, sacando unas cosas del refrigerador, lo más que mi brazo izquierdo podría sostener—Hasta pronto—pase aún lado de ella, deslizando mi mano derecha y única disponible por sus cabellos sin detener mi camino en dirección a "mi" cuarto; conteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa que añoraba reírse de la cara de la reina pedofila del año, por segunda ves consecutiva...

Mi especialidad no es el romanticismo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, esto sólo fue un error que espero no volver a cometer—¿**Qué tan seguro estás de eso**?—pregunto Kuroha apareciendo a un costado de mi, con esa despreciable y molesta sonrisa que no desaparecía de sus labios escuálidos—**Sabes que es el destino...ella nos pertenece a lo contrario del zoofilico que tienes por compañero y futuro rival, jajajaja, el tu rival ya me lo imagino, pero eso te quitara lo virginal y puto de mierda que has sido desde que naciste jajaja...**—río, mientras yo fruncía el ceño lo suficiente para reprimir un grito de queja que me dejaría en vergüenza contra el mekakushi y sus oídos curiosos que oían mis pisadas conforme iba subiendo por las escaleras; sentía sus malditas miradas en mi, como si juzgaran cada uno de mis pasos y el estímulo de mi cara por culpa del reptil con patas que no dejaba de molestarme y pisotear mi poca autoestima contra el suelo.

Nadie hablo nada al respecto, tan siquiera un buenos días o algo no se, sólo quería dejar de escucharlo y estar completamente sólo sin tener que lidiar con la escoria rondando a mi alrededor; pero entre ellos y esta miserable basura llamada "Shintaro kisagari", había una barrera que con el paso de los días se volvía más agobiante que vivir como Tono, mi conejo, sin comida por una larga semana. Más sabía perfectamente que la danchou tenía que ver con esto, la rana parlante era fácil de manipular en cambio Kano, parecía querer descifrar la mentira detrás de todo esto; con el fin de mantenernos bajo su control y no romper lo que consideraba " su bella mentira". En fin...seguí mi trayectoria al santuario de la soledad, cerrando con llave "el paraíso" de todo hikikomori, convirtiéndome en un completo ignorante de la realidad dentro del Dan A excepción del sermón matutino que Kuroha daba a su "rey".

* * *

Era aproximadamente las 4:30 de la tarde, cuando el virus chillón apareció en mi celular; interrumpiendo mi "sano" entrenamiento que veía por 3 ves en el mes, agarrandome en el peor momento en que mini Shin estaba descansando de tan ajetreado momento entre " padre e hijo"; estaba seguro que esto no me llevaría a nada bueno pero fue el único modo de la diminuta autoestima que tenía fuera nuevamente elevada, lo suficiente para no cometer otro acto de suicidio por tercera en mi vida como parásito en este globo terráqueo.

—Mas...ter?—alcanzo hablar Ene, cubriendose los ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta azul, soltando de maldiciones a mi persona al mismo tiempo que me regañaba por la vida tan descuidaba que tenía; odio admitirlo pero su sonrojo era algo que me gustaba de ella, esa forma en que adornaba su rostro cibernético y la forma en que sus labios temblaban al tratar de concretar sus palabras sin éxito alguno, parecía una niña con cuerpo de una caprichosa y masoquista chica con problemas de bipolaridad, fascinación por los videojuegos y el hábito que ella misma se había formado desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en el desdichado camino apocalíptico que para nosotros era denominado: el comienzo del danze; molestarme cuanto tiempo fuera suficiente con el fin de hacerme pasar un rato lejos de mis bajos y sucios pensamientos depresivos.

—Ene!—chille, tan rojo como el color de mi chaqueta, cubriéndome tan rápido como era posible; después de haber colocado el celular boca bajo claro, evitando más traumas para el desafortunado virus.

10 minutos después de aquel inoportuno incidente...Ene se encontraba borrando el famoso video que tenía en mi repertorio, seguido de mis demás carpetas que por más que trataba de pararle ella lograba escapar de las ataduras, anti virus, bloqueos y cuanta cosa para salvarlos fue inútil; ella era toda una profesional en el ámbito del ciberespacio. Kuroha que se había mantenido ausente antes de que comenzara con mis "clases" de relajación con tan sano programa, notese el sarcasmo del asqueroso tabú que tenía...y gracias a kamisama que el no lo presencio, fui libre de sus burlas de algo tan íntimo que ni siquiera Momo o mi madre llegaron a conocer; podía decir que mi profana fe dio resultado, más eso no evito que el estuviera presente en el momento en que Ene me reprimiera como a un crió de 5 años.

—Shin-ta-ro—remarcó cada sílaba con voz cantarina que mostraban cierto enojo por la indiferencia que manejaba por sus reprimendas, literalmente todo lo que me decía entraba por un oído y salía por el otro; hasta una escoria aprendería de sus errores por la persistencia y terquedad que este virus azulado manejaba, pobre el que se casaré con ella y quienes fueran sus hijos—¡¿Me estas escuchando?!,¡Shintaro!, ¿joder que te pasa?

—Lo siento, me perdí desde el momento que comenzaste a maldecirme—mentí descaradamente, sólo para molestarla—No olvidemos que eliminaste todos mis jodidos vídeos—agregue fingiendo estar tranquilo por la muerte de los inéditos vídeos de colección que raramente salían por fuentes confiables de la red, mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas que la hicieron estremecerse, alejándose centímetros de mis carpetas vacías—PODRIA ELIMINARTE PERO TE TENGO CONSIDERACION, ASI QUE POR ESTA OCASION TE DEJARÉ VIVIR MÁS NO VUELVAS A METERTE EN MIS COSAS—ladee la cabeza, pasando mi pulgar por su pálido rostro, intentando negarse a ella misma de lo que había salido de mis labios, no se del por que salieron y por que se vieron forzados a salir ; pero para entonces mi mente parecía estar en blanco y mi voluntad contra la oscura esencia que abundaba en mi alma se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, sacando lo peor de mi. Me había convertido en un monstruo...

—**Jajajajajaja, ¡perfecto!, ¡perfecto!, jajaja esa manera tan expresiva y siniestras de hablar me encanto**—río Kuroha alucinado por mis actos, aplaudiendo al igual que una foca, pasando luego de unos segundos sus manos por su rostro, tratando de contener esa enorme sonrisa enfermiza que sin permiso alguno se había posesionado de sus labios.

—S-Shintaro...tu...tu no serias capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?—pregunto Ene esperanzada, manteniendo su fe en mi

—**Owww...mi amante de los desmadres siente dolor por "su" Shintaro y aún tiene la esperanza de librarlo de su legado, sería una lastima que alguien evitara tu intento de heroísmo**— fingió tristeza, quitándose el sombrero invisible de la cabeza, bajando la vista al suelo; "ocultando" esa sonrisita entré sus cabellos, que sólo ensombrecían su blanquecino rostro albino.

—...—

—¡Master!—insistió, con pequeñas lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos, uno tras otro iba traicionando los ojos del virus informático; mi compañera y mi única amiga en toda la faz de la tierra: Takane Enemoto

—"No lo se..."—aparté la vista del celular, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo—Mas se que no soy digno de su amistad, aún sabiendo que un día podría traicionarlos ustedes siguen a mi lado..¿entonces que soy?, ¿por que me ocupo de destruir algo tan preciado que por primera ves en mi vida he recibido?, ¿a caso este monstruo sólo es capaz de causar dolor a su alrededor?.

—Shintaro...

—**Aburrido**—se quejó Kuroha, para entonces se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, jugando con el contorno de la charola de las manzanas

—¡Te equivocas!, tu no eres un monstruo , tu eres Shintaro kisagari, una gran persona que hace hasta lo imposible por aprender a socializar, capaz de tener y formalizar una gran amistad con Haruka y conmigo...se que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero para nosotros eres una persona especial e irremplazable; ¡no destruyes nada sino que unes más nuestros lazos aún después de dos años!—pauso, limpiándose ambos ojos con la manga de la chaqueta—Se que me la paso molestándote pero...sólo deseo alejarte del camino hacia tu propia destrucción...no quiero perderte tanto tu como Haruka, son muy importantes para mi, al punto de dar mi vida por ustedes si fuera necesario.

—Takane...por favor ya no sigas, no quiero hacerles daño, se que lo haré y es lo que menos deseo pa-

—¡No lo harás!—negó muy segura de si, colocando todas las cartas a mi favor—Yo creo en ti Shintaro y se que aún por las dificultades que pases lograras superarlo.

—Ayúdame—suplique con voz entrecortada, mirándole a los ojos; mojando la pantalla del móvil con mis lágrimas

—**Esta clase de dolor no me divierte...muy emotiva y cargada de sentimientos repulsivos**—bufo Kuroha asqueado, dejándose caer de espaldas completamente en la cama.

—Lo haré, pero debes dejarme hacerlo—asintió Ene, limpiando con ambas manos la pantalla del celular, dedicándome una de sus energéticas y entusiastas sonrisas que lograron llegar a lo más profundo de mi corazón que aún conservaba gracias a ella, Haruka y Momo, mi hermana menor; ese sentimiento de calidez que calmaba la tempestad de mi corazón, muy diferente al de la pequeña medusa que causaba una sensación más haya de esa paz que Takane poseía.

—Gracias, Takane...

* * *

8:00 de la noche, mi curiosidad por escuchar las conversaciones de la danchou y el sapo verde, digo Seto; era algo que no debía perderme en lo absoluto, más si deseaba encontrar algo a mi favor que pudiera darme una ventaja de como contraatacarla, esto va en contra de todos los principios en lo que mi madre me instruyo desde pequeño...

—"Hay algo que me incómoda con Shintaro"—suspiro Seto , manteniendo la mirada en el hermoso cielo nocturno.

—"_Genial..ahora comienzan las sospechas_"—me dije sarcástico, claramente podía oírlos desde mi escondite, algo muy estúpido de su parte, ya que según Kido me tenía completamente vigilado; más lo único que realmente me importaba era encontrar su talón de alquiles, en otras palabras su punto débil...

—"Creí que era la única que lo pensaba"—dijo Kido, buscando la posición que le fuera más agradable para ella y su aparente dolor de espalda que majaba desde un tiempo, que más bien yo diría que eran por las pequeñas aventuras que se daba con Kano—"El sólo busca separar al Dan de lo que una ves fue.."

—"No me refiero a eso"—nego Seto , con un puchero por de frente—"Sino que algo paso entre el y Mary que ella misma se niega en encontrarme, el no se atrae nada bueno entre manos lo se"—Celos everywhere, era lo que el participante de la pedofilia de la medusa nos hacia ver , por donde quiera que lo veas, ¿a casó esa mirada era de un yandere de closet?

—Seto—le miro con cara de pocos amigos la Tsubomi—"No podemos afirmar eso, sino tenemos algo que nos haga ver la acusación que me acabas de dar sobre el lamentablemente, al igual que tu me incómoda su presencia en el Dan desde esa ves"—se sincero con el, sacando la verdad tras ese repentino cambio de "perdón" que me tenían para volver dentro de esta mal parida agrupación de fenómenos.

Dicho esto, ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas, como si expresaran el odio que tienen hacia mi; sólo por herir la burbuja en la que vivían, la odiosa fantasía en la que no deseaban despertar, a un después de haberles recuperado Ayano del danze y salvarles el trasero del mismo Kuroha en aquel laboratorio, evitando su muerte y la reunión de todas las serpiente que reunificarían el universo en un bucle en el cual no tendríamos escapatoria.

—"**_En ese caso, podríamos vengarnos de ellos...Nee Kurotaro-sama"_**.

—"_¡Deja de llamarme así_!"

—" _**Podríamos comenzar con ese hijo de puta que te robo a tu mujer y ocasionarle un dolor al mismo tiempo Ayano por dejarte por el bastardo que sólo busca acostarse con ella y dejarla premiada con un ser inferior e indefenso creciendo dentro de su vientre, dejándola después de cometer su momento de calentura que a lo mucho duraría 5 minutos de estupidez; imagina tener su sangre resbalando por tus manos , su sabor , el momento en que te suplique piedad a su vida utilizando a la torpe de Ayano como escudó para escapar de tus manos**_"—

—"Lo único que deseo es que se deje de meter con mi familia y los miembros del Dan en nuestra contra...no soportaría ver el corazón de Mary y Ayano-one echan partido en mil pedazos por lo que una ves formaron"

—"Ni yo...¡agrrr!, juro que si llega hacerle algo a Mary cuando estemos o no presentes ¡lo mato!"

—"¡Seto!"

—"Ya, ya , sólo jugaba"—sonrio nervioso Seto rascándose detrás de su nuca con su mano derecha—"No me mires así Kido-chan...sólo fue broma, no dejaría a Momo-san sin su Onii-chan.

—...—le miro desafiante Kido, dándole a entender que si mataba a Shintaro se la vería contra ella por lastimar a la pequeña Kisagari, ya que le había tomado cierto afecto desde aquel problema en que se vieron enfrentadas juntos. Hibiya.

—"¿**_Escuchaste eso_**?"—pregunto con malicia Kuroha relamiendose los labios, maquinando dentro de su mente aún plan contra la Tsubomi.

—"_Si, pero si lo veo de esa manera, Momo, Takane y Haruka no estiman metidos en ello, al menos para evitar que sean dañados lo suficiente para alejarse del Dan y darle fin a los deseos egoístas de la "reina"; si ellos resultarán dañados ni mi añorada soda sería capaz de regresarlos a la vida_"—medite, no dando crédito que esa fuera la debilidad de Tsubomi.

—"_**Que importa si salen dañados, tu obtendrás tu venganza y yo la mía**_"—hablo sin pelos en la lengua dando a entender que sus deseos eran muy parecidos a los mío, sólo con la única diferencia que yo no buscaba la muerte de nadie...pero eso parecía quedarse en el pasado conforme pasaba los días con el, el causante del renacimiento de la oscuridad que yacía extinta en mi, la cual ahora era alimentada por la que el producía—"_**Ellos te dejarán a un lado en el momento que hagan su vida, en cambio tu te volverás a quedar sólo, incluso tu estúpido conejo Tono se morirá antes que tu y te dejara sólo con su estupefacto cadáver...es lo mismo que harás con el"**_—en un sólo segundo ya lo tenía detrás de mi abrazandome por la espalda, lamiendo consecutivamente el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, tensandome al momento—"_**Borra lo innecesario de tu mente y cuerpo mi rey...y ataca sin piedad al ser que provoco tu sufrimiento**_"—siseiseo, dejando la marca de sus dientes en mi oreja; todo se volvió confuso para entonces, mi cuerpo no respondía y mi vista pesaba, lo único que alcanzaba a definir era que eso no fue una simple mordía, esta contenía algo que alteraba mi sistema nervioso y central, al igual que una droga la cual sólo fundía mi corazón en un manto negro de maldad. Logre dar unos paso hasta mi habitación , abrir la puerta y caer cerca de la cama; cayendo de rodillas al suelo y finalmente desvanecerme en el olvido...

* * *

—¿"Tu crees que despierte?"

—" Sino lo hace, ¿ me puedo quedar con su celular?"

—¡Hibya!

—"Cállate anciana que lo despertarás"

—"¡Guarden silencio de una vez!"

—"Pero danchou..."

—"Shhh..."—Cayo Kano, sentándose como a un gato en el suelo,manteniendo su mirada fija del inconsciente Shintaro que dormía plácidamente en la cama; babeando ligeramente la almohada.

—"¿Shintaro-kun estará bien?"—pregunto en un murmullo apenas oíble Mary soltando se del brazo de Seto, imitando el sentar de Kano, quedando a un más cerca del bello durmiente.

—"¿Por que no averiguas?"—pregunto sonriente Kano, utilizando como sebo a Shintaro sólo para celar a su hermano que deseaba con todo su corazón que ya despertara el hikikomori y le devolviera a "su" Mary.

—"No le obligues sino quiere Kano"—hablo de forma serena pero a la ves amenazante que sólo pudieron identificar los mas grandes en cuestión de mentalidad, Kano se encogió de hombros excusándote que no había problema alguno y que no tenía que celar a Mary con Shintaro; En su lugar Mary no dijo nada sólo bajo la mirada ocultando su sonrojo entre sus cabellos recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

—"Y-Yo...lo despertare"—hablo finalmente Ayano que había permanecido en silencio desde que entraron a la habitación del Kisagari.

—"Mejor que lo haga Mary-chan, ya que es la más cercana a Onii-chan"—intervino Momo, sonriendo, disimulando el disgusto que sentía que Ayano estuviera cerca de Shintaro después de lo ocurrido; pensaba que solo su estadía con la primer líder del Dan sólo le haría más daño de lo normal.

—"¡¿yo?!"—pregunto Mary más roja de lo normal

—"Yo que ustedes lo dejara dormir, ha tenido una noche difícil y no les gustaría que les despertará cuando algo parecido les ocurriere"—entro Takane a la habitación , sacando a todos de si; atrayendo todas las miradas del Dan—"Piénselo por un momento, si algo les vuelve a pasar será por su culpa y en sus conciencias quedara"

—"No se queden mirando a Takane-chan de esa manera, ¡no se queden ahí salgan!—defendio Haruka colocándose frente a la de coletas, estaba realmente molesto que incluso parecía Kuroha el que hablaba cuando no era así, ya que todo el mekakushi se encargó de adabar con la poca paciencia que tenía, hablando de Kano, Kido, Seto y Ayano, que últimamente se mantenía ausente, todo por las constantes citas que tenía con su actual novio que se encargaba de mantenerla ocupada, los únicos afortunados que no estaban en su lista eran Momo, Mary y el pequeño con carácter de un adulto amargado Hibiya.

—"Calma Haruka-kun, nos iremos de aquí, pero sólo te pido que te cal-

En un dos por tres Kano término estampado contra la pared, todo gracias a Haruka que de un sólo puñetazo interrumpió al sonriente felino que ahora se encontraba siendo despegado con la ayuda de Seto.

**Regresando a la narración de Shintaro...**

Mis sueños se vieron interrumpidos por la infinidad de ruidos que se escuchaban dentro de la habitación, preferiría no escucharlos por que sabía perfectamente quienes eran los causantes de mi jaqueca, gruñí internamente; no paraban de pelear y esto comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia más de la cuenta, si despertaba cabía la posibilidad que todos los problemas se fueran sobre mi, así que opte por la segunda opción , fingir que seguía durmiendo y dejar que ellos lo solucionaran por su propia cuenta...

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Haruka se atreviera a golpear Kano que al igual que el conservaba sus poderes por decisión de la misma medusa que no deseaba tomar los poderes que le pertenecían por derecho ya que ella misma creía que era una forma de fortalecer su amistad y que sus poderes regresarían a sus dueños anteriores que entendían a la perfección su funcionamiento.

No dejaría su esfuerzo en vano, por ellos mi venganza contra los antiguos mekakushi comenzara cuanto las manecillas del reloj den la noche, la hora en que todos los seres de la oscuridad y monstruos como yo atacaran a sus presas sin cesar...

* * *

.BUENO AMIGOS AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA , QUE POR CIERTO ES DOBLE POR LA OTRA SEMANA QUR PERDÍ POR MI SERVICIO Y LAS ACTIVIDADES DE LA ESCUELA QUE ME HAN DEJADO AGOTADA U.U

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LO QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y SOBRETODO GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS QUE ME FUERON DE GRAN AYUDA PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO EXTRA...

Y hablando de parejas estas van así xD:

haru x momo (1)

Seto x Mary (2)

shin/kuro x mary( 3)

Shin/kuro x takane (0) pareja agregada

Haru x taka (0) pareja agregada

hibi x momo(0) pareja agregada

Y como les decía amigos sigan votando y espero que pasen una buena noche , madrugada o día, cualquier duda , pregunta , sugerencia ,o cualquier otra pregunta son contestadas y lamento informarles que este finc amigos lectores no es yaoi ya que no es mi categoría , gomenasai D:


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Escuchas?, ¿no me dejarás mentirte sobre ellos?, ¿negarás su abrupta petición que tienen para ti, sólo por que desean ayudarte?, ¿ahora si los escuchas?.**

**No te preocupes mi señor yo te lo he de aclarar una vez más... Se llama venganza, ese sentimiento que has negado dejar florecer por miedo a dañar a tus seres queridos, ese mismo que quiere ayudarte a ser un insignificante y débil humano incapaz de mostrar algo de fortaleza en cumplir sus deseos egoístas sólo para dejar de sufrir por lo mismo que te ha estado atormentado por años; año tras año ha sido lo mismo, no preguntes como lo sé, por que la respuesta siempre será la misma...**

**Buscas y Buscas sin parar alguna salida a tu ignorancia, pero regresas al mismo callejón sin salida donde yo termino esperándote noche y día; sólo para conseguir una charla contigo de ese tema en particular que tanto odias oír salir de mis labios... Puedes contar conmigo, la sabiduría que te he otorgado puede serte de ayuda o perdición dependiendo como lo tome usted, se que nadie escoge el camino por donde ahora esta pero sino intentan solucionarlo por uno mismo, ¿por que esperan que por arte de magia termine solucionado?, oh mi rey si eso lo atormenta yo lo puedo ayudar mientras usted termina con lo que yo he empezado contra esos mismo con los que desea acabar aunque trate de ocultarlo de usted mismo...**

**Hoy será el día anhelado por ambos, lo se y me alegra haberlo esperarlo por que tu estarás ahí presente como el autor del terror que desprenderás en él, saborearás lo gratificante que es mofarse de su dolor, súplicas, odio y lo mejor de todo su arrepentimiento por quitarte lo que una ves te perteneció; confesando la verdadera razón de haberle poseído de forma tan egoísta y poco racional como era de esperarse de una escoria parásita como este con el que nos hemos topado...**

Eran las 12 del medio día cuando decidí dejar las comodidades de la habitación que me dieron desde un tiempo, en el transcurso de mi camino vi las marcas de Kano por la pared, gotas de sangre, cabello Rubio, negro, alguno que otro café; que a mi al parecer eran del chico rana, que ahora que lo recuerdo era mi momento de molestarlo y si era posible llevarme en el camino a Kido Tsubomi, haría mi día el mejor de todos. Sentía que era capaz de todo en estos momentos, mi sed de venganza parecía crecer más a cada instante que pasaba dentro del mekakushi o eso era hasta que me tope con Takane donde terminaban las muestras incriminatorias de lo que fue Kano; no estoy diciendo que el haya muerto sino que alguien lo estuvo torturando por todo el ramo donde estaban sus muestras, posiblemente para que no soltara la verdad de las intensiones de la danchou o sólo por que buscaba molestar a cierta personita que estoy viendo ahora mismo.

—Buenos...

—¡Buenos días Master!—contesto tan energética como siempre, recibiendome con un caloroso abrazo y un pellizco en ambas mejillas; que me terminaron por doler cuando finalmente los soltó, regresando a su lugar como plastas de chicles ligeramente colorados; haciendo reír a Takane que finalmente me soltó de su agarre ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Y esto es por que?...—pregunte, dejando a un lado el ardor que sentía en mis mejillas, inspirando a mis manos a calmar el dolor que producía.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

—Si...más o menos

—O recuerdas bien de lo que hablamos o...—me tomo de las solapas de mi chaqueta atrayendome a ella, mientras su única mano disponible fue a parar a mi mejilla derecha, apartando bruscamente mi mano de esta colocando la suya en su lugar—Conocerás el dolor que le puedo provocar a tu cara nuevamente—sonrió maliciosa la troll del nuevo siglo.

—Hola chi...¿qué coño esta pasando aquí?

Era la voz de Haruka que trataba de oírse tranquila pero por lo que alcancé a visualizar lucía molesto, más que molesto celoso por la posición en la que Takane y yo nos encontrábamos. Mierda y ahora que nuestra amistad se volvía inseparable, la manzana de la discordia ataca.

—Ha-Haruka...buenos días—conteste nervioso, separándome de Takane tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar al ex virus informático que se coloreó como tomate y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido entre esas le pedía perdón a Haruka aún cuando el fue el que maliterpreto las cosas—Fue mi culpa, la estuve molestando con no hacer caso a lo que Momo le dejo encargada, ¿acaso te molesta tanto nuestra cercanía Haruka?

—Yo...yo...

—¡Shintaro!, no actúes de esa forma con Haruka y discúlpate—reto Takane, yo sólo rodé los ojos, cansado de este estúpido malentendido—Haz caso, no te comportes como una mierda ahora, debes aprender a lidiar con los problemas que están dentro de-

—Calla—interrumpí, cubriendo su boca con la manga de mi chaqueta—"No compliques las cosas con Haruka, no sabes cuanto he estado conteniendome por hacerlo añicos por lo idiota que es a no confesarte lo que siente por ti"—susurre en su oído, alejándose a una distancia prudencial de ella.

—¡Shintaro!—grito Takane roja, levantando ambas coletas que tenía.

—Shhh..—coloque mi dedo índice en medio de mis labios, en señal de que guardara silencio, retomando mi camino; pasando a un lado de Haruka, el cual me retuvo por unos segundos y dijo...

—"Cuida tus palabras de ella, no quiero que la termines lastimando Shintaro-kun"

—"Y tu no seas tan cobarde y confiesa lo que sientes por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde"—advertí , apartandome de ellos a paso firme, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—¡Shintaro!

—¡Master!

—Shintaro/ Shintaro-kun!

Me llamaron instintivamente, pero solo consiguieron ser ignorados por esta conocida escoria humana disfrazada de héroe que sólo a los ingenuos engañaba; fuera de eso Kuroha como siempre término burlándose de ellos, sacando su serpentina lengua, con una pose tan ridícula que si ellos pudieran verlo el que sería burlado sería el por la forma tan infantil que tenía de expresarse de Takane y Haruka. Agradecía a kamisama de rodillas por conservar conmigo a los únicos seres después de Momo que eran capaces de mantener con vida mi último rayo de luz que me protegía de esta abrupta oscuridad, que no sólo contenía odio sino cada uno de los sentimientos negativos, que era casi imposible que un ser humano pudiera cargar consigo y que sólo terminaría en una tragedia que nadie evitaría ya que los llevaría a su propia destrucción por evitar lo inevitable de aquel ser inferior que buscaba fin a su dolor. Si fuera una descripción de mi propia persona ¿ustedes harían lo posible por rescatar a este suicida de primera de su propia extinción?, esa pregunta se las dejare sólo a ustedes, los que escuchan la verdad detrás de la historia de la vida de un antagonista que se hizo pasar por héroe sólo por que quería sentirse amado por alguien a quien no merece.

15 minutos más tarde, en lo que este vórtice intento de estómago se "lleno" de los suministros de comida que había en el Dan; me senté a un lado de la solitaria medusa que leía muy entretenía un manga que a lo lejos parecía uno cualquiera, si como no sobretodo "uno normal"; era un puto manga yaoi que a mi parecer era del club de fujoshin a la cual ella está inscrita en línea, maldito el momento en que ella aprendió a utilizar la tecnología y la creación de esta por corromper a mi reina...¿mi reina?...Kuroha eres un mendigo lolicon, que sólo distorsiono mis gustos privilegiados que ni mis padre lograron cambiar, pero vienes como si nada y me jodes la existencia.

—**Fufufu...no niegues tu nueva cruz Kurotaro-sama, esos gustos no los tiene cualquiera, a demás tómalo por el lado amable ella nunca rejuvenecerá** —comento efusivo la serpiente andante que tenía por "sirviente", saboreando a la albina que tenía por un lado.

—"¡_Par de pervertidos de mierda!_"—gruñí, apretando inconscientemente la quijada de lo molesto que estaba con ambas partes , por un lado estaba la "inocente" y adorable medusa amante del yaoi que junta a todos por todos sólo para satisfacer su mente yaoista, su nombre es: Mary. Por el otro estaba un sadomasoquista con mente napoleonica, complejo de lolicon, amante de la comida y destrucción, que repudia cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo humano que con lleva a una aburrida paz que terminaría con la cadena de odio que el estúpidamente trata de hacer llegar a la siguiente generación; su nombre es: Kuroha (Suenan los tambores xD al final). Si se preguntan de estas extrañas presentaciones sólo fue para aclarar lo que pienso de cada uno de los dolores de cabeza que tenía desde que conocí al mekakushi, por supuesto omitiendo a los verdaderos responsables que no hace falta mencionar por que me da pereza recordarlos.

—"Shintaro-kun?"—dijo apenas oíble Mary, guardando rápidamente la revista entré sus cabellos que por increíble que pareciera se movieron como unas verdaderas serpientes que ocultaron de mi vista el manga yaoi que momentos antes veía su portadora; más el sonrojo que tenía impregnado en sus mejillas la delataron perfectamente ante el tercer pervertido: Shintaro Kisagari, el único pervertido en lo que cabe "normal" dentro del Dan—¿Q-Que te...trae por...por aquí?—pregunto tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y así salvar su pellejo de lo que pensara de ella.

—**Reina mía usted tiene la enfermedad de la fujoshin, que jamás verá uno en la vida real, no teniendo otra alternativa que verlo en vídeos y mangas; creados por personas con su mismo pensar**—comento Kuroha como si fuera el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes en persona, sentándose al otro lado de ella

—Se lo que estabas viendo—solté de golpe, tensando a la albina presente.

—No-No..etto...eso sólo fue una revista de ropa, si una revista de ropa-

—Mentirosa—estire sus mejillas a no más poder, sacando pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos; cubriendose ella misma la boca reprimiendo pequeños gemidos de dolor que salía de su boca—Confiesa pequeña yaoista—exigí

—"¡Jamás!"—logró decir aún con las manos tapando al delatador de su pecado.

—¡**Bésala cabron**!—Exclamo Kuroha hastiado de nuestra pelea infantil, quitando mis manos de las mejillas coloradas de la medusa y de un sólo movimiento arrebatar las manos de ella de sus labios, impulsando este cuerpo andante sobre ella en un brusco beso; en la cual ambos estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora de la cual no negamos separarnos o tan siquiera yo no quise separarme de la reina de la serpiente que habitaba dentro de mío.

—Shintaro...kun—susurro Mary sorprendida, sonrojandose el doble que Takane en sus peores momentos—¿Usted gusta de Mary como un amigo y por eso la besa?...—¿inocencia detectada?, cabe resaltar que ella era una inexperta en esto de los besos no viéndome a mi, con respecto a inocencia...parecía ser genuina ya que nadie fue capaz de explicarle lo que verdaderamente implicaba un beso, podría decirle la verdad del por que la bese pero eso sólo la alteraría y atraería la atención de todos; sabia lo que implicaba y no necesitaba acarrear problemas antes de esta noche tan especial.

—Cree lo que quieras Mary—conteste, estando de terco en hacerle callar con uno de mis intentos de profundizar aquel beso de un tonto principiante, el cual ella confiada asintió de mi después de unos minutos; algún día esto le generaría dilemas de lo que era verdadero o falso sobre los líos que regaba el amor.

Lamentablemente como toda telenovela mexicana, la voz del chico rana se hizo escuchar por el corredor, muy cerca de donde estábamos; por mero instinto nos separamos, cambiando de posición a una más amigable.

—Shintaro-kun, ¿y este kanji como se lee?

—Se dice, resplandor, aunque se podría interpretar como luz o esperanza

—¿No crees que estás muy cómodo SHINTARO-KUN? —pregunto el yandere frente a nosotros, fulminandome con la mirada detrás de una sonrisa aparentemente tranquila que sólo la medusa creía y le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera pero más inocente

—Hola Seto-kun—saludo amablemente la albina con un leve sonrojo aún en esas engañosas mejillas—Hoy Shintaro-kun me explicaba lo que significaban algunos kanji a del libro de mi autora favorita—dijo a su defensa y de la mía aunque en realidad no necesitaba su ayuda contra un pedófilo como este.

—¿Acaso eso te molesta SETO-KUN?—pregunte arrogante, atrayendo un poco más a Mary a mi lado, casualmente tenía mi brazo rodeando su cintura que inesperadamente tenía el móvil sujetando junto a sus pequeñas y delicadas manos que amortiguaban el peso de la mía que no soltaba el preciado aparato que no soltaba donde quiera que fuera, no importaba si fuera solo para ir al baño.

—Hijo de...—pauso por unos minutos, conteniendo a lo que mis ojos veían esos celos por los cuales parecía morirse; todo por un sencillo agarre del cual no me era de disgusto, sino que complacía mis necesidades de los cuales encantaba provocar que él hirviera en cólera...—Oh que bien Mary...este...si quieres yo a la siguiente te enseño y dejamos a Shintaro en paz, seguro tendrá otras cosas que hacer—dijo forzado, manteniendo esa sonrisita tan falsa como las de Kano cuando mentía, que era casi de diario.

**—¡Bravo!, ¡Magnifico!, así se hace mi rey, ¡ha esto me refería con hacer sufrir a uno de los cuantos nos dañaron y se atrevieron a despojarnos de lo nuestro!**—adulo la serpiente, hasta con los brazos de lo extasiado que estaba.

—De eso no te preocupes Seto, si quieres hacemos un trío, ayudando a Mary con los kanji, dicen que entre 3 es mejor—cambie la jugada de la rana parlante con palabras en doble sentido

—Mejor guárdate tus palabras Shintaro, Mary no necesita ayuda de más—sugirió rechazando mi sugerencia que para nada era cierta, lo menos que quería era compartir algo que aún no es mío.

—¿Con que eso piensas?—indague curioso, arqueando una ceja—¿Por que no mejor le preguntas a Mary?—señale con la mirada, volviéndola pronto a el; que tenia esa maldita sonrisa de victorioso, dando por hecho que ella le daría la razón.

—Etto...Seto-kun...yo pienso que...sería mejor si...—comenzó a jugar con mis dedos sin querer, haciéndome reír por dentro aunque el sonrojo nadie me lo quitaría—Shintaro-kun me los explicara...por que el...el sabe más de esto...q-que Seto-kun...y-y y-yo quiero aprenderlo por...por mi libro fa-favo-rito—rápidamente aparto la mirada, ocupandose jugando con mis dedos, intentando fallidamente calmar sus nervios y la "verdad" detrás de todo esto.

—Mary...

—No tiene por..por qué sentirse triste Se-Seto-kun...yo...si-siempre estaré con usted y esto...solo lo hago para que no piense que soy una inútil—continuo su mentira Sólo para protegerme de la rana.

—¡Yo jamás dije eso!

—Lo sé, ¡pero ya es tiempo de que comience avanzar con la ayuda de alguien más!, yo ya no soy la niña ingenua a la que quieres educar de manera en que no logre superarme a mi misma...yo he soñado por ser alguien importante para Seto-kun como para todos...siento que cada ves están más lejos de mi y no puedo alcanzarlos por más que corra—eso me sorprendió, no tenía idea que todo eso pensara y soñara realizar; de manera indirecta descubrí uno de sus peores miedos que me hicieron sentirme ¿único?, no lo sabía en si, sólo me mantenía como espectador ante la riña de dos amantes.

—**Excelente, ya era hora de que pelearás con tu mascotita mi reina, ¿no lo crees así Kurotaro-sama**?—comento el reptil, comiendo de unas palomitas.

—"_Mal nacido_"—maldije "tan" cariñoso que me llevaría el premio Nobel de Momo

—Mary...yo no sabía que pensaras de esa manera, fui un idiota al no darme cuenta—cayo de rodillas el de overol

—**Pobrecito**—dramatizo Kuroha, sacando una chupeta de sus bolsillos—**Tenga una chupeta de consolación**—acerco la mugre paletilla a su rostro, haciéndome reír sin querer en medio de tan conmovedora escena.

—Lo sien..jajajaja, si hubieras visto eso...jajaja, maldito Ku...digo ¿de verdad crees lo que dice?, jajajaja—deshice mi agarre, levantándome de mi asiento, intentando dejar de reír sobando mi estómago en el transcurso.

—Shintaro!—rugió el chico rana, queriendo callarme a golpes que fácilmente esquivaba desafortunadamente gracias a las enseñanzas de Kuroha; borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro al sentir el rose de su puño en la mejilla derecha.

—Seto-kun, Shintaro-kun, paren por favor—rogó Mary al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Bastardo ya la hiciste llorar!

—La hiciste, tu eres el que inició esto—corregí, concentrándome en sólo esquivar sus ataques—Vamos, si tanta desconfianza tienes lee mi mente—rete

—**Si HAZLO Y VERAS COMO DESTRUIRÉ TU MENTE HIJO DE LA NATURALEZA INMUNDA, JAJAJAJA**.

—Ja, ¿por qué querría leer una mente tan sucia como esa?

—¡Deténganse!—Suplico la medusa nuevamente, llorando más fuerte que nunca; logrando captar nuestra atención en el peor momento, en el cual ambos retrocedimos unos pasos ya que nuestros puños chocaron en las caras de cada uno, la mía fue a caer en el centro de su cara alcanzando a romperle la nariz y parte del labio, en cuando el...me obligo a mirar en en otra dirección por la misma fuerza del golpe que por alguna extraña razón salí casi ileso, sin ninguna fractura que me afectara de por vida, podrían contemplar como Shintaro Kisagari sólo tenía el labio partido con una leve inflamación que no era de importancia. A diferencia de la rana parlante que tendría que ver al doctor y posiblemente al cirujano plástico. Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo en señal de nuestra pelea, el iluso aún podía mantenerse de pie en cuanto su narrador, limpio con la manga de su chaqueta la sangre que salía de su labio; mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, con una leve insinuación de orgullo que me permitía no huir de mis batallas—¿Están bien?—pregunto Mary preocupada, no sabiendo a quien socorrer primero, mirando a manos lados mientras intentaba decidirse.

—Ve con el, yo no necesito que limpien mis heridas—eleve mi orgullo como escudó, dejando de jadear después de unos segundos

—Pero Shintaro-kun también esta herido...¿quien, quien ayudo primero?, si Kido-sempai también estuviera por aquí quizás—mordió su labio inferior de lo indecisa que estaba, suerte para nosotros que no estábamos agonizando, sino moriríamos cuando ella logrará finalmente logrará decidirse por quien salvar.

—Estoy bien, se como tratar mis heridas

—También yo Mary, no tienes por que preocuparte—sonrió Seto con el pulgar en alto, respirando por medio de su boca por la fractura que genere por causa de mi golpe.

—Deja de ser tan orgulloso—pelee

—Mira quien lo dice—contesto de igual manera, no percibiendo la amenaza que tenía detrás de mi, al igual que el.

—¡Dejen de actuar como un par críos!

Un salvaje golpe dio a nuestras cabezas haciendo que ambos gimiéramos de dolor, como si de película de terror se tratase giramos nuestras cabezas y parte del torso mirando al o a las responsables de nuestro tormento, sintiendo un gran escalofríos que nos hizo dar un gran trago de saliva al ver quienes eran.

—¡Mo-Momo!/ ¡Ki-Kido-neechan!

—Eres tonto onii-chan, como te atreves hacer sufrir a Mary-chan de esa manera—regaño mi supuesta salvadora, que al mismo tiempo sanaba mi herida.

—¡Auch!, ¡auch!, ¡Momo eso duele!—me queje, pero al escuchar el grito de la rana guarde silencio absoluto; la tirana que tenía por hermana le compuso la nariz con sus propias manos, luego de limpiarle la nariz y regañarlo peor de lo que Momo lo hacía conmigo.

—¡Cállense par de maricones!—retaron ambas fieras, tanto Mary seguía buscando a quien ayudar...

—**Y otra ves el aburrimiento volvió**—suspiro Kuroha que seguía comiendo de sus palomitas, esperando atento el momento en que empezará la otra face de la venganza.

* * *

Y SEGUIRÁ ESPERANDO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO XD EL CUAL DARÁ INICIO DENTRO DE POCOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA SEMANA DE EXAMENES T.T

AMIGOS HOLA GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES CON ESTA ESCRITORA QUE TIENE RIÑAS CON LOS EXÁMENES QWQ, QUE VENDRÁN U.U...CAMBIANDO DE TEMA LAS PAREJAS VAN DE ESTA MANERA:

haru x momo (1)

Seto x Mary (3)

shin/kuro x mary( 5)

Shin/kuro x takane (1)

Haru x taka (1)

hibi x momo(1)

shin/kuro x Mary x seto (1) pareja escogida por un fan

momo x kano (0) pareja agregada

GRACIAS POR TODOS LO QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAN SUS DESEOS PARA ESTE FINC DE VERDAD SE LOA GRADEZCO ME AYUDA A MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA Y SABER LO QUE OPINAN DE ELLA Y SUS PERSONAJES :D , SON LOS MEJORES CHICOS Y COMO SABEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN DECIRLE A ESTA LOCA ESCRITORA AQUI ESTARÉ, Y ESO DE LOS CELOS REALMENTE ME HIZO PENSAR EN OTRA DE LAS VENGANZAS DE SHINTARO COMO LA OTRAS MÁS QUE ME DIJERON...POR CIERTO LA PAREJA QUE TENGA MÁS VOTOS HARÉ ALGO ESPECIAL , LOS DEJARE A SU CRITERIO DE CUAL SERA ESE ESPECIAL DEL CUAL NO LES CONTARÉ POR QUE SERÁ UNA SORPRESA PARA USTEDES ...SE DESPIDE POR HOY YUNARU UZUMAKI...


	6. Chapter 6

**El primer paso de nuestra venganza no salio como esperábamos, lo se, lo se no tienes que recordarme; lo importante aquí es que has disfrutado profanar los labios de la reina tal como yo en el pasado, justo cuando termine con tu vida en el otro mundo...Me hubiera gustado dejarte con vida y forzarte a vivir en el infierno noche tras noche, en cambio ahora puedes crear el tuyo propio; me has llenado de orgullo Kurotaro-sama, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de irrumpir en tu vida rutinaria tan aburrida que si por mi no fuera seguiría siendo hikikomori de mierda aplastado en el asiento que tiene frente a su computador lleno de pornografía y cosas que yo puedo ayudarle en conseguirlas...**

**La luz de la luna esta en el punto exacto,no puedes evitarlo, es el destino que debes cumplir mi rey...porque a diferencia de los demás yo siempre permaneceré contigo donde quiera que vayas, todo en un juego divertido donde "ella" estará incluida, llevándonos a un bucle sin fin; universo tras universo nosotros derramaremos la sangre de esos traidores que osaron lastimarte, te daré toda mi fuerza si es necesario con el fin de que nuestra diversión no tenga un desenlace y siempre regresemos a ese punto especifico de nuestra unión...No temas por que el enemigo se saciara de tu dolor, no te arrepientas de nada y sigue adelante; por que de eso dependerá tu fortaleza, y por ultimo no confíes en nadie mas que en ti mismo antes que ellos te apuñalen por la espalda.**

**Por mucho que intentes igualarlos, seras cruelmente rechazado por esta abrupta sociedad...oh mi rey, nadie merece ni una gota de tu piedad, estas solo en esta eterna oscuridad; ella se volverá tu amiga, tu confidente, tu consoladora; la única a la cual podrás sostenerte cuando tus pies flaqueen como la vil cucaracha rastrera que una vez fuiste. No te detengas por ellos ni por nadie por que ellos no lo harán por ti, por que nunca fuiste alguien importante para ellos...por el momento disfrutemos del espectáculo de esta noche Kurotaro-sama...**

_10:00 pm._..

Me encontraba asegurándome que todo el mekakushi se encontraran en casa, colocando cualquier estúpida excusa en el camino como: "estoy ocupado, aunque para serte sincero no me interesa lo que tengas que decir", "solo estaba buscando los auriculares de mi celular", o en casos extremos..."siento la interrupción pero realmente necesitaba pasar por el medio de ustedes y arruinar tan conmovedora escena"; esa ultima era para el chico rana que intentaba propasarse con la medusa,"mi" medusa de mas de 300 años, no lo discuto, ella me ha llegado a interesar mas de la cuenta como en su momento mi interés por el virus informático crecía cada día. No comprendo como fue que paso, desde que tengo memoria de ello, Ene o Takane como gusten llamarle logro formar parte de mi vida; tal como a su vez lo era la medusa, la maldita enana lolicona con muchos mas años que mi difunta abuela que en paz descanse. En fin, no debo preocuparme por ello por el momento, ahora lo único que importaba era deshacerme de esa maldita escoria andante...

_10:20 pm._..

Takane Enemoto me había pillado tratando de escaparme por la ventana

_10:25 pm..._

Nuestra lucha por el control remoto parecía interminable, lamentablemente ella tenia una gran ventaja sobre mi

_10:30 pm_...

Takane y yo veíamos las luchas, mi tiempo estaba por agotarse y mi única alternativa era complacerla con el fin de asustarla o causarle un gran trauma o crea que Shintaro Kisagari era una especie de robot y lo botara por la ventana.

—N-No tenias que hacerlo—titubeo ella tan roja como la medusa en sus peores días

—¿Por que no?—pregunte sonriente, sentándome a su lado, compartiendo una de mis sagradas sodas con ella

—¡Porque no idiota!—grito ella exasperada, dando un gran trago a la soda que tenia en su mano

—¿Disculpa?, tu fuiste la culpable de esto por entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso—encare, fingiendo molestia—No es por nada pero el rojo te sienta bien—agregue, mirando a otro lado; ocultando mi sonrojo por tales palabras que inesperadamente salieron de mis labios.

—¡Master!—chillo Takane, ocultando su rostro con la manga de mi chaqueta con la cual gentilmente la cubrí minutos atrás—"¿Por que te empeñas en decir tales mentiras?, tu...tu no sabes nada de mi" —susurro con voz entrecortada, ella tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad, eso fue fácil de percibir para mi, con una pizca inseguridad en medio de estas. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, exigiéndome corregir el error que había cometido, que le abrazara y confesara mis pesares ante Takane; por ende entendía que aun tenia algo de bondad dentro de mi y eso me carcomía el alma corrompida que tenia. ¿Que haré?, ¿Que haré con esto?; ¡si alguien me escucha por favor termine con esto!.

—Tienes razón...no conozco nada de ti, pero me gustaría conocerlo y no hacerte daño en el intento—baje la mirada al suelo, soltando un largo suspiro sonoro que resonaba por toda la habitación.

—Shintaro...

—¿Takane, que harías si yo algún día dejara de existir?—pregunte de la nada, jugando con la soda—¿Matarías a este hijo de puta por las idioteces que cometió en el pasado?

—¿De que estas hablando Shintaro?—pregunto ella confundida y ala vez preocupada

—¡Solo responderme!—exigí, alzando la voz sin darme cuenta; apretando con fuerza la lata de soda, sacando todo su néctar que resbalo sin permiso alguno por mi mano

—¡No!, ¡no lo matare!, ¡aunque fuera el peor hijo de puta de todos!...¡y si intentas quitarte la vida de nuevo!, ¡te moleré a golpes hasta que supliques piedad!—contesto directa, abrazándome por detrás—No lo haría aun cuando mi vida dependiera de ello...—reforzó su agarre, alcanzando a clavarme las uñas en los costados; sacando un gemido involuntario de mi parte, sonrojando a niveles catastróficos a Takane al mismo tiempo que yo terminaba afectado ya que alguien pareció animarse por ello.

—"_Maldición, en que momento me viene a ocurrir esto?_"—pensé angustiado por la forma que el ex virus informático reaccionaria

—¡Pervertido!—me pateo Takane como a un insecto, que cruelmente fue a dar contra el suelo; cosa que el metiche de Kuroha presencio, deleitándose de mi sufrimiento; si claro primero te abraza y te clava las uñas solo para terminar pateandote como un insignificante insecto que solo tuvo un bajo instinto que se le ocurrió cagarte el momento, a esto es lo que llamo justicia divina...¬¬

_10:40 pm._..

Finalmente Takane se marcho de la habitación, no sin antes darme unos buenos golpes que seguro me hubieran dejado en el hospital sino fuera por las serpientes de Kuroha que sanaron por completo mis heridas con el sudor de sus escamas; todo por que le recordé que era la segunda mejor en todos los videojuegos.

—**Menos mal que yo estaba aquí Kurotaro-sama**—comento la serpiente humana con burla, manteniendo esa sonrisita de "me alegra que te rompieron la madre maldito maricón de mierda".

—¡Calla!—ordene molesto, dejando que esas serpientes dieran un cambio en mi ropa, por una mas acorde a esta gloriosa noche; el cual consistía en: un pantalón negro, camisa gris , sudadera negra con cadenas saliendo de sus mangas; las cuales preferí ocultar, botas militares; y por ultimo la mascara negra que cubría la mitad de mi rostro el cual corresponda la boca y nariz, la cual iba pegada a la camisa gris por medio de un cierre—Aun no entiendo el por que de la mascarilla Kuroha—comente disgustado, bajándome esta al instante.

—**Ni yo...pero esto lo hace ver mas temible**—contesto extrañándose de el mismo al no tener un monologo con el cual molestarme o adularme, como le pareciera mejor

—¡¿Eso es todo?!—pregunte estupefacto

—**Si...**—murmuro derrotado, dándose de golpes contra la pared

_10:55 pm.._.

Kuroha y yo nos encontrábamos observando desde arriba de uno de los edificios a la "dulce y adorable" pareja despedirse por las calles de la gran ciudad, a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Ayano; verlos tan juntos me hacia pensar que ella era una verdadera ignorante por haberse "enamorado" de un sujeto que su único fin era llevarla a la cama al igual que todas, no por nada estuve investigándolo por un tiempo. Si lo se, parezco un acosador, pero la realidad es otra...como verán este hikikomori busca venganza y no estoy interesado en volver con Ayano, la verdad detrás de esto es que busco causarle un gran dolor peor que el que habita en mi corazón. ¿Querían ver al hikikomori y virginal Shintaro Kisagari mover el trasero de su asiento?, pues ahora lo tendrán de la manera que menos esperaban; el "héroe" de esta historia les revelara su identidad que había permanecido oculta desde años atrás. No busco el perdón de nadie, ni su consuelo...nada en absoluto, solo cortar con todos los lazos que me mantienen unido a ellos...

—Mira como ríe ese bastardo

—**¿Acaso te molesta que ella lo prefiera a el en ves de ti Kurotaro-sama?**—pregunto el reptil sonriendo con malicia, viendo a la pareja al igual que yo a través de los binoculares—**Si ese es el caso, ¿por que no lo matamos delante de ella?**.

—¿Entonces por que no los matas tu y te sacias de su dolor?—pregunte sarcástico, arrojando los binoculares al suelo.

—**Hmp...Desgraciado**—bufo, sin quitar la vista de la pareja.

—Admito que fue un golpe hasta para mi, pero no parabas de burlarme maldita serpiente—le mire fijamente, con una sonrisa triunfante plasmado en mi rostro ojeroso.

—"**Mal parido**"—escuche salir de su boca después de 5 minutos de silencio

_11:10 pm._..

El objetivo se había marchado a su segunda cita, una rubia oxigenada sin gusto alguno por la moda; con un vientre abultado debajo de esa bata color melón, al parecer se encontraban discutiendo sobre el futuro de su bebe. aparentemente llevaba 5 meses de gestación y el bastardo no se haría responsable por ello, sino todo lo contrario, le pago para que abortara ese niño; era definitivo el era peor que la mierda de caballo.

_11:30 pm.._.

Ella sale corriendo del local dejando en el camino su bolso, a los segundos el fue a perseguirla con una pistola Arcus 98 DA en las manos

_11.59 pm.._.

Ella logra escapar, ocultándose en uno de los departamentos; llego la hora de actuar...la victima se encontraba cerca de un callejón sin salida.

—¿Que pensabas al querer deshacerte de ella?—pregunte

—¿Quien anda ahí?—pregunto el sobresaltado, buscando donde provenía mi voz, manteniendo su arma al descubierto, apuntando a diferentes lugares

—TU PEOR PESADILLA—respondí apareciendo frente a el en un parpadeo, arrebatando el arma de sus manos y estrellándolo contra la pared, haciendo mas presión en su cuello; mientras con la otra mano apuntaba con su propia arma a su cabeza—AHORA RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA SINO QUIERES QUE TE VUELE LA CABEZA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANO, ESPERA NI SIQUIERA MERECES SER LLAMADO HUMANO, PESTE INMUNDA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—reí como psicópata, pegando la pistola directamente a su cabeza

—¿Q-Que quieres de mi?—pregunto con el poco valor que tenia el bastado de Yokohama, si tenia nombre de ciudad, no entiendo por que los padres se molestan en ponernos nombres que ni a nosotros nos gusta.

—A**CABA**R **CONTIG**O—contestamos Kuroha y yo como si fuéramos uno solo

Yokohama palideció soltando pronto la verdad, que grabe en una pequeña grabadora que tenia oculta en la mano donde tenia la pistola

_12:15 pm_...

Me encontraba en una divertida persecución, disparando a diestra y siniestramente a Yokohama que difícilmente esquivaba las balas, una de estas dio en su pierna derecha; causándole un gran dolor, siendo melodía para mis oídos. Me tome la molestia de probar la gotas de sangre derramadas que había en el suelo, odio admitirlo pero su sangre era mejor de lo que esperaba degustar; sin darme cuenta le di algo de ventaja para "escapar" de su destino.

_12:35 pm..._

El idiota llego a otro callejón sin salida y afortunadamente para mi, no había testigo alguno que presenciara su muerte; lucia mas pálido de horas atrás, ¿sera por la perdida de sangre?

—Nuevamente nos encontramos en un punto sin retorno—ladee mi cabeza, bajando la mascara al igual que el gorro de la sudadera—¿Ahora me reconoces?, ¿reconoces a este idiota al que le has arrebatado lo que una ves amo, solo para acostarte con ella y dejarla igual que a esa rubia?, ¿con un vientre de aproximadamente 5 meses, y que al final quieras que aborte a tu propio hijo?. Seguramente has hecho lo mismo con cada mujer con la que te has revolcado en la cama...pero déjame decirte que Ayano no sera una de tus victimas, sino de las mías—saque las cadenas por debajo de mis mangas, comenzando a girarlas mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el.

—Jajajajaja, eso es lo que crees?—rió Yokohama ocultando su temor bajo una mascara de prepotencia—Entonces ven por mi—reto sacando de sus ropas otras pistolas de la misma marca, preparándose para disparar—Un paso mas y te matare por hablador ingenuo hikikomori, te conozco por la misma poca de Ayano y se que solo eres otro de esos que huyen cuando ven el peli-

—Eso lo veremos—interrumpi corriendo en direccion hacia el a una velocidad parecida a la Kuroha en ese entonces, esquivando las balas sin derramar una gota de sudor; destrozando con las cadenas ambas pistolas que terminaron en el suelo—¿Quien era el hablador aquí?—

—¡Kisama!—grito enfadado el Yokohama balanceándose contra mi, queriendo encajar la navaja en mi cuello mientras con la única mano disponible que tenia inmovilizaba mis brazos sujetándome de las muñecas.

**—**Para ti soy Kurotaro, escoria**—**corregi como si fuera el mejor momento para eso, solo queria darle tiempo para escapar y torturarlo un poco mas en el transcurso de la noche**  
**

—**Eliminalo**—me tentó Kuroha estando a mi lado—¡T**ermina con su insípida vida de mierda**!

—"Tks, eso era lo que pensaba, como te gusta arruinar mi momento"—chasque la lengua, golpeando con fuerza con mi rodilla sus testículos; obligandolo a soltarme y sobarse el área afectada con ambas manos, dejando caer la navaja al piso—DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA MISERABLE ESCORIA—exclame, mandándolo de un solo golpe seco en el estomago a la superficie y al instante mis cadenas lo cortaran a la mitad bañándome en su sangre; no hubo necesidad de forzarlo hablar pero sin embargo era importante que confesara su fechoría antes de que terminara con su vida. Di unos pasos evitando que una parte del cuerpo cayera sobre mi, no molestándome en mirarlo, suficiente tenia con empaparme de su sangre—Sabes Yokohama lo único dulce que le podrías haber dado Ayano era tu sangre, por que lo demás era un completo desperdicio que merecía ser castigado por sus actos...espero que disfrutes el infierno por que es ahí donde siempre permanecerás...

—**¿No te molesta que la policia descubra tu acto de valentia?**—pregunto Kuroha con sarcasmo, borrando todo rastro de mi ADN del cuerpo inerte del ex-novio de Ayano, que se lo agredecia muy dentro de mi ser, ya que por el momento no quería que mas molestias irrumpieran en mi vida; menos unos jodidos sujetos con trajes azules que según eran para intimidar a los ciudadanos como nosotros, si ese fuera el caso me hubiera puesto uno de esos y andaría haciendo el ridículo por toda la ciudad.

—No, por ahora descansare en mi propia casa—

—J**AJAJAJAJA, ESO ES LO QUE BUSCABA, UN VALEDOR DE MIERDA QUE FUERA IGUAL QUE YO AL MOMENTO DE** **EXTERMINARLOS**—y por eso nunca en tu vida debes entrometerte con las serpientes hablantes, menos si esta se parece a tu mejor amigo, solo que mas siniestro y con ganas de explotarte con sus putos sermones, burlas, intentos de asesinato que supuestamente eran clases de autodefensa personal y lo peor de todo motivarte a convertirte en la peste de la humanidad con deseos revolucionarios acerca de la venganza y esas cosas por el estilo.

—Como sea, hay que retirarnos de aquí—me impulse en cada uno de las paredes de los edificios hasta llegar al techo del tercer edificio que denominaba a este callejón sin salida—¿Que esperas?, vamos—llame, siguiendo pronto mi camino

—**Que aburrido es Kurotaro-sama—**

**—**¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

A la mañana siguiente, deje la grabación en la puerta de Ayano, seguramente lo odiara al enterarse de la terrible verdad que el le había ocultado; pero eso lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento de escuchar su llanto...por el momento solo esperare junto al único testigo de la muerte de yokohama, la hora estimada en que ambos nos gozaremos por el dolor que le generara mas si se enterara de que "su amado" murió horas después de que sus caminos se vieron separados...

* * *

HOLA AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO PROMETIDO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA DDD: ...POR AHORA EL CONTEO DE LAS PAREJAS VA DE ESTA MANERA:

haru x momo (1)

Seto x Mary (3)

shin/kuro x mary( 5)

Shin/kuro x takane (2)

Haru x taka (1)

hibi x momo(1)

shin/kuro x Mary x seto (1) pareja escogida por un fan

momo x kano (1)

Seto x Ayano (0) pareja agregada

Kido x Kano (0) pareja agregada

YA SABEN AMIGOS CUALQUIER COSA OS RESPONDERÉ AQUÍ EN EL FINC O INBOX COMO USTEDES PREFIERAN...ATTE .YUNARU UZUMAKI. LA LOCA ESCRITORA QUE LOS QUIERE.

respuestas del autor:

**_maki imotto_**: al imaginar esa pareja me imagino a sus hijos XD harían una buena combinación y mas te soy sincera en mi corto tiempo de escritora de este finc no había escuchado esa pareja jejejeje ...gracias por leer este finc,

**_naruto qweqe_**: ¿Como sabias que era una de las parejas que también me gustaba? 0.0 ...me sorprendiste cuando leí por cual pareja habías votado


	7. Chapter 7

**El despertador suena, es hora, ¡ES HORA!; corre mi rey que una nueva etapa nos espera y el tiempo no es eterno, no aun. Borra las evidencias, actúa como siempre, cuida tus espaldas por que pronto están por atacar; no temas, eso va en contra de todo lo que hemos luchado para llegar a esto, eres mejor que ellos y eso nadie lo puede cambiar...**

**Escucha atento a todo tu alrededor, no te distraigas por un segundo, utiliza cualquier arma que tengas a tus amor no importa si alguien sale lastimado porque tu libertad es lo más preciado que podrás tener en tu miserable vida; no confíes en nadie, mantente a la expectativa y hazles creer que estas de su lado, confúndelos, no dejes que la verdad salga a la luz y regresen a sus raíces; la Enemoto es candidata para tus expectativas, tiene la semilla que buscabas para ayudarte en tus propósitos y sino cae a tus manos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te siga, puede tomarte algunas amenazas, chantajes, torturas si son prescindibles llegar a tales extremos, aunque generalmente solo se utilizan cuando te quieres deshacer de ellas; se paciente y actúa con prudencia maldita escoria virginal. Por lo pronto disfrutemos del dolor de la mujer que te destrozo el corazón, búrlate de ella sería lo mejor que podrías hacer para encajar esa daga de amargura en lo más profundo de su corazón...**

**Por lo pronto esperare a tu siguiente acción y te adiestrare nuevamente si es necesario, ahora dejare a las expectativas de tu distorsionada mente este nuevo día.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, ¿a quién engaño?, hoy era el día que nuevas noticias llegaran a mis oídos; rápidamente me levanto de mi cama, vestía otro cambio de ropa ya que la anterior tuve que "desaparecerla" de los alrededores del mekakushi. Consistía en un jean negro con tonos azul marino, camisa gris y chaqueta negra con las típicas rayas en sus mangas de color rojo; en fin era la misma maldita chaqueta pero con colores diferentes a las que antes acostumbraba, y converse rojos. Era como ver al mismo antipático Shintaro Kisagari solo que con un cambio de look más acorde a su personalidad, "aplausos a los que crean que esto va fuera de mi forma de ser porque de ellos me mofare"; nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras...

Al cerrar la puerta unas manos me toman por detrás, arrastrándome a un sitio desconocido para mí; era la habitación de Ayano, vuelto de cabeza; literalmente, estaba hecho un desastre como si un tornado hubiera pasado y esparcido sus cosas por doquier, destrozando algunas cosas a su paso. Gire mi cabeza buscando al culpable que se atrevió traerme a este lugar que tiempo atrás me hubiera gustado pisar, era la sorpresa de mi vida; Momo mi propia hermana se estaba compadeciendo de ella, trayéndome consigo como un escudo a su favor.

—Esto parece un basurero

—Onii-chan, ¡¿cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas en momentos como estos?!, Ayano-chan no se siente bien ella...—miro dudosa a la portadora de la bufanda roja, preguntándole con la mirada si era conveniente contarme de lo seguro se referiría a la muerte de ese insignificante cucaracha con apellido de una magnifica ciudad llena de armamentos militares entre otras cosas; regresando a mi adorable pero sofocante hermana menor…

Acabar con mi paciencia era de pensarse, nadie lo sabía pero ese ambiente fúnebre/consolador es algo que no podía soportar, si tomamos en cuenta que detestaba todo lo referente a este tipo de ambientes, el molesto inquilino que habitaba en mi cuerpo y que devoraba las miserables migajas de bondad que aún existía en mí; entenderían porque estaba desesperado por detener esta hipocresía e ir directo contra Ayano—Es tu culpa, para empezar yo no quería "Consolarla" por alguien que seguramente anda revolcándose con otra y piensa en la otra pu—

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión hikineet—interrumpió mis alegatos con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos a un costado de Momo que para entonces ya no se encontraba sosteniéndome— ¿Asi agradeces que te hayamos perdonado que regresaras al Mekakushi?, ¡recuerda muy bien por lo menos que esta organización es para apoyar a quien lo necesita y debes guardarle respeto a quien lo fundo!

—¡Onii-chan! —escuche a mi supuesta hermana preocuparse por mí, pero en ningún momento corrió a socorrerme

—Interesante sermón amante de los animales—dije soberbio, limpiándome la herida con la mano derecha—Apoyo, apoyo y más apoyo he escuchado por todos lados pero nadie se molesta por alguien como yo; llegan incluso a pensar que no existimos y si nos mostramos ante ustedes nos llaman molestias o basuras andantes—suspire—Apuesto que si estuvieras en mi lugar exigirías lo mismo que yo y no te doblegarías hacer lo que los demás quieren obligarte hacer cuando no lo sientes tan siquiera.

—No sigas hablando…—mascullo neutro la rana parlante corriendo la mirada en otra dirección, apretando la quijada y los puños a la vez; implorando a la madre naturaleza paciencia para no partirme la cara nuevamente en frente de todos—Tu no conoces nada de mi…¡no vengas a exigir lo que no te has ganado! —exclamo molesto desde su lugar, dando la espalda a su enemigo y rival de amores.

— ¡Seto! —llamo la atención Kido molesta, caminando en dirección a el

—"Estas sola en esto, yo renuncio" —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella escuchara, pero no contaba con la sensibilidad auditiva que había desarrollado y la facilidad de entender el movimiento de los labios; por obvias razones que no revelare.

—Espera Se—el estruendo de la puerta la hizo detenerse en seco, el chico rana se había marchado; cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices antes que lograra alcanzarlo. Al no tener nada con que descargarse desapareció de nuestra visión, entendía con eso que ya no se encontraba en la habitación y Ayano seguía sin poder hacer nada para calmar a sus hermanos, difícilmente se mantenía consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; el gran mentiroso permaneció a su lado, junto a mi estrepitosa hermana menor, el shota, Haruka, la medusa lloro con ella; para mí era como una melodía de nunca acabarse pero si demostraba algún inicio de diversión acabaría con mis planes antes de dar el segundo paso. Mantenerme al margen es lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, digo para mi intelecto superior nada se me complicaría ; a lo mucho sus mentes inferiores verían al inmutable Shintaro Kisagari de siempre que se preocupaba por conseguir una dotación de sodas como seguro de vida o insensible cubito de hielo que no encajaba en ningún lugar, en otros casos un amante de las piernas, tachado de pervertido de primera categoría; y postulante a actor de las películas yaoistas de la fujoshin lolicona, reina de las plastas negras con poderes que resultaron ser una serpientes con complejo de Kuroha en potencia.

—"A esperar se ha dicho" —me dije a mi mismo desganado, jalando un banquito pequeño cerca de una conexión por si el móvil requería carga y segundos después sentarme en esta; perdiéndome en las aplicaciones del aparato, suerte que Takane no se encontraba unidos a su mediocre reunión sino creería que la habían secuestrado y cambiado por otra insoportable chica acomplejada con la vida. Nuevamente el día había regresado a su monótono y aburrido transcurso natural…

* * *

30 minutos luego de lloriqueos, bromas, golpes a Kano, amenazas de muerte, risas y más quejas; cada uno se fue hacer su rutina, olvidándose afortunadamente de mí, dejándome a solas con Ayano encerrado en su habitación. Mi vista escaneo automáticamente su área de exploración como si buscara una explicación de su ubicación, centrándose al final por una desconsolada adolescente repitiendo cada cierto tiempo la grabación que especialmente modifique para ella.

—Ayano...

— ¿Te preguntaras si sigo aferrada en el pasado?—comento de la nada, sin dirigirme la mirada

— ¿Importa eso ahora?

—Tal vez…—inflo los molletes como una niña cuando la regañaban, encogiéndose de hombros por mi "modesta" contestación—Digo aun conservas un poco de cariño por mí y te tomas la molestia en escucharme…

— ¿Debo tomarlo como un alago? —pregunte, guardando el móvil entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta y aplastarme en otro asiento que estaba frente de ella; que GRAN cambio hice, vaya si fuera una competencia saldría perdiendo por mal jugador—Viéndolo de esa manera parecer una arrastrada, ¿retrocedes a tus ideales Ayano?—abofeteado por hablador, que ironía la mía.

—Idiota—recrimino indignada

— ¿Es enserio?, ¿no tienen otro lugar que golpear además de la cara? —pregunte sarcástico

—Lo siento

—Mentirosa

—No es mentira

— ¿Oyes lo que me estas contestando?

—…..

—Que necia eres—tosí disimuladamente—Tanto que no te diste cuenta que él te estuvo engañando todo este tiempo.

Silencio absoluto…El sonido de las manecillas del reloj continuaron sonando a diferencia de su voz que permanecía guardado dentro de su garganta, esperando la hora en que la puerta se abriera; que indignante es verlo pelear contra otro que le lleva mayor ventaja, pero admiro sus ganas de sobresalir y defender a su ama.

—Tu caída será más dolorosa sino te detienes a asimilar esta corrompida realidad—solté, acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja; resbalando mi mano en una suave acaricia que recorrió parte de su rostro; te sonrojaste mas no me dejaste continuar con esta pobre muestra de cariño que te ofrecía.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer Shintaro-kun? —hablaste con voz firme o eso querías aparentar, pero tus ojos dictaron otra cosa; lagrimas traicioneras salían de ellos siguiendo la trayectoria marcada.

—Parece que no te das cuenta de lo que hasta un inestable infante es capaz de notar, inclusive el bastardo de Yokohama se rio en tu cara y tu ni te percataste con la frivolidad con la que actuaba; dime, ¿no crees que es muy tonto de tu parte pasar por alto todo viviste con él, esos "encantadores" momentos amoroso y superficiales sacados de películas baratas, solo fueron para conseguir su sucio objetivo?; robar lo que todo descerebrado como él quiere, la virginidad de cualquiera que se dejara atrapar entre sus garras…dejarlas embarazadas y tiradas al igual que un condón que desechan a la basura y no vuelven a saber de el en toda su miserable vida de libertinaje

— ¡Es mentira!, ¡Yokohama-kun no se atrevería...

—Pero lo hizo y estuvo a punto de lograrlo contigo

— ¡Detente!—imploro Ayano, cubriéndose los oídos, inclinando su cabeza; rechazando la devastadora verdad que impactaban contra su rostro

— ¿Detenerme?, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡EL DIJO LO MISMO ANTES DE MORIR! —exclame, mofándome del sufrimiento que le generaba, valiéndome madre reírme igual que la enfermiza serpiente que tenía por acompañante.

—No…no, no puede ser posible tu…

—Tic-Toc, tic-toc, que lenta eres—bruscamente la tome del mentón, forzándola a verme a los ojos y retener sus manos detrás del soporte de la silla con su amada bufanda roja, sirviéndome como cuerda con la cual ate

—**Dos años después nos encontramos, que oportuno fue ese incidente con tu "novio"** —hablo Kuroha, haciendo uso de presencia en su forma réptil, acomodándose alrededor de mi cuello; mandando todo al carajo, ya que el muy bastardo quería asustarla y darle más "valor" a mi actuación.

— ¡Ku-Kuro-Kuroha!

—Shhh…—hice un ademan de que guardara silencio, aparentemente pareció comprenderlo sin embargo esa mirada cargada de odio se hizo presente más esta no iba dirigida a mi sino a la serpiente parlante; dando a entenderle que lo escuchara—No te molestes en pelear contra el

—Shintaro tu…

—**Sirve a su propia oscuridad, si hubieras visto lo mucho que gozo en matarlo**—recordó Kuroha con un deje tristeza por los viejos tiempos, en cambio a mí solo me causo repugnancia—**Yo de lo único que me encargo es de guiarlo**

—¡¿Cómo puedo creer que no lo estas manipulando?! —vocifero

— **¿QUE TAN SEGURA ESTAS DE ESO?**—pregunto el, al mismo tiempo que yo sacaba la pistola de la manga de la chaqueta, apuntando a su cabeza sin ningún remordimiento de consciencia; el instinto asesino que había dentro de mi estaba creciendo sin darme cuenta y eso lo presentía Kuroha

— ¿Y AHORA? —pregunte esta vez yo

—Seguiré creyendo en mi teoría—reafirmo Ayano

—En ese caso cuida muy bien de tus hermanos, no sabes cuándo atacare y te pringare de su sangre, pero te daré la ventaja de conservarlos por más tiempo—guarde el arma—pero…

— ¿P-Pero?

—Pero si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien...uno de tus seres queridos morirá antes del nuevo amanecer

—Hare cualquier cosa por protegerlos

—"_Ingenua_"—pensé

* * *

El atardecer no se hizo esperar, todo marchaba como lo había programado; Ayano permaneció callada, evadiendo a su paso cualquier pregunta referente a lo que hablamos en el cuarto, aparentando estar tranquila y sin resentimientos por la infidelidad de Yokohama o la supuesta manipulación que Kuroha tenía sobre mí, Momo discutía con el Shota pervertido; que si pudiera venderlo por la red y recibir a cambio una buena suma de dinero sin ser arrestado, más de una vez lo hubiera hecho. Haruka trabajando como esclavo para Mary dibujando mangas yaoi mientras ella cubría instantáneamente las constantes hemorragias nasales por los dibujos de Haruka, Seto perdido con la madre naturaleza y Venado-kun en otra de sus aventuras por el bosque; que más que un bosque parecía las vegas, porque cada vez que alguien le preguntaba porque se la pasaba tanto tiempo por esos lugares el inventaba pretextos más incrédulos que la virginidad de la Danchou y el gato cuentista, que cada viernes por la noche desaparecían; pero solo eran mitos que rondaban por el mekakushi. Yo bueno si no fuera por boca floja no estaría en camino por unas películas con Takane al centro comercial, pero como esconstumbre cada quien se fue por su parte y alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche; nos reunimos en la sala de videojuegos del centro comercial, oficialmente éramos los encargados de llevar las mejores peliculas al mekakuahi pero como nos daba igual si comían, vivían o se mataban por un par de brochetas; optamos por ponernos de acuerdo y citarnos en nuestro sitio favorito.

—¿Hablas enserio?, se lo creería más a Kano que a un hikikomorí que vive con su madre y pierde el tiempo en juegos y vídeos que solo te pudren la mente más de lo que ya la tienes master, jajajajajaja...—disparo al espectro

—No bromeo—lanza un proyectil al directo al mar— ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que lo que te digo no es un sueño mojado ni disparates de la televisión?

—Muéstrame de lo que verdaderamente estas hecho y posiblemente te ayude a darles un buen susto al Dan—propuso

—Me sorprende que seas fácil de convencer, si yo fuera Kuroha seguro te lo pensarías dos veces antes de pedirme esa clase de prueba—solte

—"Winner"—escuchamos de la pantalla derecha donde yo estaba jugando

—Ya es costumbre tuya quedar en segundo lugar Enemoto—dije victorioso levantándome de mi asiento

—No es justo—murmuro decaída con un aura depresiva a su alrededor—Bien vayamos al área de prueba...—resoplo resignada—Pero si alguien sabe algo al respecto, considérate muerto—me amenazó con voz de ultratumba, zarandeándome de las solapas de la chaqueta hasta el grado de marearme.

—Entiendo, entiendo—asentí—"_Lo ha tomado a la ligera_..."

* * *

Fuera en un callejón cualquiera…

—Llego—murmure, observando a través de un pequeño espejo que conseguí del basurero a la proporcionada pelirroja con pinta de prostituta

— ¿Quién llego? —pregunto curiosa Takane buscando con otro espejo a mi próxima víctima de prueba

—Dirige el espejo a 45° grados por donde está la fuente y encontraras rápidamente a una prostituta de cabellos rojos

—La veo, ¿pero y ella que tiene que ver en todo esto? —mantuvo el espejo en la dirección que le indique

—Solo observa—pedí, saliendo de nuestro escondite en dirección a la prostituta

* * *

—Buenas noches—salude por cortesía

— ¿Me hablas a mí?, niño aun no estás en la edad de contratarme, digo de—

—No diga más, soy amigo de Yokohama—calme—Y sé perfectamente quien es usted

—Tienes agallas para hacerle los trabajos a ese desgraciado—rio ella, revolviendo mis cabellos; plantando un beso en mi frente—Me agradas niño….y bien ¿dónde iremos esta noche?

—Acompáñeme—la encamine al callejón donde Takane estaba esperándome, oculta entre los botes de basura; jugando videojuegos en silencio.

—Yokohama tiene problemas de dinero por lo que veo—comento la prostituta observando con indiferencia el lugar, no percatándose del peligro que tenía por detrás

—Posiblemente—conteste, golpeándola con un bate en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo—Dulces sueños Kateri-san…

—¡¿Esa es tu presentación?! —grito Takane alterada, saliendo de su escondite, guardando su videojuego portátil—¡Yo no me refería a eso cuando decía que demostraras de lo que estabas hecho!

—Tranquila, estoy salvando al mundo de prostitutas; además de que esta es la mujer que intento violar a Haruka la vez que salimos tarde del instituto—recordé

—Mátala—dijo enrabiada—O yo lo hare en tu lugar

—Solo espero que no te estés lamentando después, yo no me estoy con berrinches de niñas caprichosas o en celo

—¡Hazlo!

—Yes, my lady...

* * *

**amigos por falta de tiempo y la presión de los exámenes he estado corta de tiempo y este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, espero que les sea de su agrado, en el siguiente sera mas explicito los asesinatos de Kurotaro, ademas de que Takane tendrá que sacrificarse para salvar a la persona que ama pero...¿y si al final termina enamorada de su manipulador?, ¿que pasara cuando descubra que no solo ella esta en la lista roja del antagonista de la historia?, ¿Seto luchara hasta lo ultimo por mary?, ¿El mekakushi se desintegrara o decidirán luchar juntos ante la nueva amenaza que se avecina?, ¿Que pasara con Haruka cuando descubra que su mejor amigo trabaja junto a ESA persona?, ¿Kano finalmente sera correspondido como es debido, o solo sera el costal eterno de la tsubomi?. Todo esto y mas en los siguientes capítulos...  
**

haru x momo (1)

Seto x Mary (3)

shin/kuro x mary( 5)

Shin/kuro x takane (2)

Haru x taka (1)

hibi x momo(1)

shin/kuro x Mary x seto (1) pareja escogida por un fan

momo x kano (1)

Kido x Kano (1)

Seto x Ayano (0) pareja agregada

Seto x Kido (0) pareja agregada

Takane x Shin/kuro x mary (0) harem agregado

YA SABEN AMIGOS CUALQUIER COSA OS RESPONDERÉ AQUÍ EN EL FINC O INBOX COMO USTEDES PREFIERAN...ATTE .YUNARU UZUMAKI. LA LOCA ESCRITORA QUE LOS QUIERE.

respuestas del autor:

**Sheilan: **Me gusta la forma como actúan y trabajare en su desarrollo para que sea lo mas parecido a los originales n.n jejejeje, saludos desde México


End file.
